True Faces
by Charmed Lassie
Summary: Jo Masters and Lorna Hart work together in a situation that soon becomes personal. INIL universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this will be five chapters long, plus a companion (not from Jo's POV, not from Lorna's either). It's located in the same universe as 'I'm Not in Love' (INIL universe, for short!) but works alone if you haven't or don't want to read that. The couple is Jo Masters/Lorna Hart and all feedback is welcomed. It just felt like another story I had to write! And this is dedicated to Lou, because without her none of my stories would get past the idea stage!

* * *

'So much for a quiet Monday morning with my paperword,' Jo complained, turning the key in the ignition and starting the car. 'Where is it again?'

Mickey checked the piece of paper Gina Gold had pressed into his hands ten minutes previously before leaving with talk of a possible terrorist attack. 'Hackroyd House on the Cockcroft.'

'Is it just me or…'

'Nah,' he answered quickly. 'It's the second body over there this week. Might as well start up their own funeral service.'

Almost half an hour (and a horrendous traffic jam up Canley High Street) later they arrived on the scene. Jo was pleased to see someone familiar amongst the normally faceless CSE team. 'Lorna, hi.'

The Scottish woman acknowledged her as she came closer. 'Drew the short straw?'

'Mmm, had to leave my coffee and everything,' she confirmed, glancing over her shoulder as Mickey distractedly answered his phone and started backtracking towards the car. 'I'll deal with this shall I?' she called to the response of an absentminded wave. 'Right.'

Lorna smiled. 'Get a suit on and I'll give you the tour.

Standing in the living room of the small flat soon after, Jo examined the body from afar. 'Any ID lying around?'

'Yep.' The CSE passed her a wallet in a plastic bag. 'From the driving license, her name's Chantelle Brooks; twenty-six years-old.'

Jo nodded, taking a closer look at the woman. 'She looks like she's been battered a bit. Those bruises on her arm?'

Lorna kneeled down, indicating for Jo to do the same, and pointed to the limp right hand. 'If you notice, and I'd need a lab to corroborate it, the bruises on the knuckles here seem to match where the punches to the arm would've hit. They're about the same strength too, I'd imagine.'

'Right, so she was hitting herself.' Jo let her gaze shift to where the primary wounds were. 'These punctures- suicide, do you think?'

'Well,' Lorna answered, standing, 'that was my first thought. Then I found this.'

Jo moved over as the CSE picked up the edge of a rug and exposed the beige carpet beneath it. She raised an eyebrow. 'Someone trod in the blood.'

'And made a conscious effort to hide it,' Lorna added. 'The print's a lot larger than her size, I'd say it's around an eight but again I'd have to wait to confirm it.'

'Here was me thinking this'd be clear cut,' Jo muttered. 'So how old do you reckon the bruises are?'

'Very recent. The last twenty-four hours or so.'

'Okay. Anything else?'

'There were no prints on the rug,' replied Lorna. 'If the attacker was wearing gloves then I doubt we'll get any prints from last night at all. But I'll keep you posted.'

'Cheers. What about the weapon?'

'Almost certainly a knife, there's one missing from the kitchen block.'

'Any sign of it?'

'No such luck.'

'Thought not,' Jo said as Mickey arrived behind her, frowning. 'You decided to join us then?'

'Leave it out, will ya?' he answered shortly. 'What we got?'

Jo shook her head. 'I'll fill you in on the way back to the station.' He disappeared before she could say anything else. 'I'll meet you at the car then!' She turned back to Lorna. 'Was the door forced?'

'No,' she said. 'So she let her attacker in or they had a key. Either that or she didn't shut the door properly.'

'How likely's that?'

Lorna smiled. 'That's your department.'

'Just reckoned you could do my job, that's all.'

'That'd take away all the fun wouldn't it?'

Jo grinned then shrugged. 'Depends which way you look at it.'

Following her out of the living room and into the kitchen, Lorna questioned, 'Is he always like that?'

'Mickey? Think he just woke up in a bad mood, that's all.'

'Oh, I think I know the feeling.'

Smiling, Jo began to remove her white suit. 'If you do come up with any miraculous theories, let me know?'

'Well, I might,' Lorna said evenly then disappeared back into the living room. Jo lingered for a minute whilst she removed the boiler suit then took the belongings the team had prepared for her and left.

* * *

'Jo?'

'Hang on, hang on…' Typing the last few letters of her search she then spun around on her chair. 'Tony, what can I do for you?'

He passed her a tape. 'Got the CCTV from the Cockcroft. Now, the camera covering the entrance is broken but there's one covering the stairwell of the fourth floor. Last night about twenty or so people went onto that floor. Some left, obviously visiting, others didn't appear again.'

She nodded. 'Okay. Any chance you can go down there and check off the residents against the faces? Just gives us an overview.'

'No problem.'

As he turned to leave, she called, 'Oh, Tone?'

'Yep?'

'Ask if anyone had guests last night.'

After he'd gone she turned back to her computer screen. Having been able to identify an ex-boyfriend of Chantelle Brooks via her text messages she was currently looking him up. Andy Sharp had been arrested once for theft and had received a suspended sentence, but that had been five years ago. It looked like he'd been clean since then; not so much as a parking ticket. From what she could gather from the in and outboxes on Chantelle's phone, the couple had been very much together up until the last three weeks when the lovey-dovey texts had stopped and the pleading ones (from Chantelle) had begun. So it looked like a one-sided break-up: they were always fun.

His last known address was on the Jasmine Allen Estate. She was about to ask uniform to pay him a visit when her mobile rang. 'Jo Masters.'

'Hi, Jo, it's Lorna.'

'Oh, hi,' she answered, settling back into her chair. 'Did you find something else?'

'Not exactly. A man has just turned up, he claims to be Chantelle's ex-boyfriend.'

'It's not Andy Sharp is it?'

'He's currently having a cup of tea with one of my photographers.'

'Lorna, you're a star.'

'I'll see you in a little while,' the Scot replied.

* * *

She found the CSE on the balcony in front of the flat. Bending down beside her, she whispered, 'Boo.'

Lorna started then turned. 'You scared me half to death.'

Jo shrugged. 'You were concentrating.'

'So, naturally, you just had to…'

'Mmm.'

'Right.' Lorna shook her head and lifted the palm of her hand upwards. 'Broken glass. There's quite a few fragments lying around.'

Jo straightened. 'What, from a broken tumbler or something?'

'Could be. But the placement of it suggests the window might've been broken from the inside. It's something to look into.'

'Yeah, thanks. So, where is he?'

'In the flat next door. He seemed a little agitated when he arrived but he didn't seem especially anxious to get away.'

'Did he say anything?'

'When he heard he was shocked. But… I'm not sure; you know people can put on any face they want.'

'I've heard it said,' Jo answered then cleared her throat. 'Best have a chat with him.'

Lorna nodded. 'Find me when you're done.'

'Got something else to show me?'

'May have.'

Andy Sharp had been a fairly useless interviewee, but the one silver lining Jo could see was that he hadn't run away already and so wasn't likely to. He'd been at home all night, so he claimed; with his uncle to back him up. He'd split up with Chantelle because she apparently was getting too possessive of him and he'd wanted a little freedom. She was unstable and had been intermittently self-harming since she was thirteen. He'd only found this out a few months ago and hadn't been able to cope with it. So he'd left. As much as Jo understood why he'd abandoned her she couldn't help but feel it was a little heartless, especially since Chantelle had seemingly fallen off the wagon and attacked herself. She'd left Sharp with a warning not to leave the area but was mentally filing him away in her no-go category.

Searching out Lorna in the bedroom, she asked, 'Find anything madly exciting?'

The Scot turned and smiled at her. 'There's some fingerprints on the living room door which I don't think'll match Chantelle's. Probably not from last night but…'

'No, no, that's good. Anything else?'

'Well,' she went on, passing her a bagged hardback book, 'I found this diary you might want to take a look at.'

'Could give some insight, I suppose.'

'Not just that,' Lorna answered, opening another book on the dresser. 'I found that in the drawer, I found this one hidden at the back of the wardrobe. They're both apparently authored by Chantelle but the handwriting isn't the same. Looks like one's a fake.'

'Right. Cheers for that.'

After putting the second one in a bag, Lorna handed it over and removed her gloves. 'I need to go to Sun Hill to speak to Superintendent Heaton.'

Jo grimaced. 'Rather you than me.'

The CSE smiled. 'Well, it's not my idea of a good time either really.'

'Ah, that makes you my sort of woman! Listen, do you want a lift back to the nick? I'm going back there now anyway.'

'Thanks.'

'Best get going, don't want Mickey on my case again.'

Five minutes later, as they drove back to the station, Lorna queried. 'Did you find out what was wrong with him this morning?'

'What, Mickey?' Jo glanced sideways and shook her head. 'I reckon girlfriend trouble, not that he's said. Just got the whiff of it.'

'Does reek a bit, doesn't it?' Lorna agreed. 'Rather like our Miss Brooks.'

Jo nodded, refocusing on the road and the case. 'Assuming one of those diaries was a fake, that pretty much rules out any hope of suicide.'

'Any hope?' repeated Lorna.

For a moment she was a little unsettled but then she caught the small smile playing on the Scot's lips and she shrugged. 'It would make my life easier.'

'But not Chantelle's.'

'No, not Chantelle's. Lorna,' she continued after a moment, 'how do you do it?'

'What, the job?'

'Mmm, working with bodies day in day out.'

'Well, it's a job,' answered the CSE evenly. 'I suppose you get used to it. You learn to leave it at the door when you go home. I think you have to. I thought it was the same with you?'

Jo nodded. 'It is a bit. But it still shakes you up sometimes.'

'You just can't get personally involved, that's all.'

'So does that make you emotionally inept or what?' Jo queried innocently.

'If you listen to anything my ex-husband says, probably.'

'You're divorced?' she asked then checked herself. 'Sorry, it's none of my…'

'Oh, it's fine,' Lorna replied. 'It's not exactly a secret. I split up with Alex eight years ago now.'

'Right. I'm sorry,' she added uncertainly.

Lorna laughed. 'Well, I'm not!' After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she questioned, 'What do you think about the boyfriend then?'

'Claims to have an alibi but I'm not ruling him out completely. I mean, he did leave the girl in bits but… I don't know, he just happens to be the only suspect. Hopefully those diaries'll shed some light.'

'With a bit of luck.'

They arrived at the station, Lorna disappearing off to converse with Heaton whilst Jo proceeded back up to CID. She found Mickey at his desk. 'Did you find anything out about that broken window?'

He nodded, though he still seemed a bit disgruntled. 'Yeah, council replaced it couple of weeks ago. Was put down to vandalism, so she claimed it back easy, but you reckoned it was done from the inside?'

'Yeah, it was fairly obvious. Why wouldn't the council pick up on it? You know how stingy they are.'

'You know your Andy Sharp? Happens to work for 'em.'

Jo rolled her eyes. 'Right. I think we need another word with him about that.'

'What did you find out?'

'Well, he was with his uncle all night, so he says. My gut's telling me he's not our man but…'

'Worth keeping him in the frame,' Mickey finished for her.

'Yep. Lorna also found two diaries I should probably take a look at.'

'I'll do that if you want,' he offered.

'Thought you'd wanna be out of the station in your mood,' she commented, only to receive a glare. 'Maybe not.'

'There's nothing wrong with me, alright?' he snapped, standing. 'Where's these diaries?'

She tossed both bags towards him. 'Anytime you feel like talking…'

'Yeah, I won't, alright?'

Muttering a curse under her breath she speedily left the office, not wanting to spend anymore time with him than she had to. Passing Heaton's office, she spotted Lorna still in there and doubled back to wait in the corridor.

Two minutes later Lorna emerged. 'Oh, hi. Are you waiting for me?'

'Of course. Just wondered if you needed a lift or something. I'm off back out and anything that keeps me away from that moody…' She let out her breath and smiled. 'Put it this way, I wouldn't mind being out of the nick.'

Lorna began walking. 'Mickey giving you trouble?'

'Like you wouldn't believe. Why is it always life or death with men?'

'Something in their chromosomes, that's what I like to think anyway.'

'I'm on board with the philosophy. So, the lift?'

The CSE nodded. 'Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. I've got a million and one things I should be doing.'

'How was Heaton?' Jo asked with a small smile.

'Exasperating.'

'On form then.'

'Something like that.'

* * *

She should've known better and avoided Canley High Street like the plague after the jams of the morning but it had slipped her mind completely. So here they were, stuck behind a bloke who seemed to think music was only good if listened to at full blast with the windows down and a woman in the car beside who was constantly examining the inside of her nostrils with her little finger.

'Sorry,' she muttered. 'I think they're digging up outside the bank.'

'Don't worry about it,' Lorna answered.

'No, I knew, I should've…'

'Jo,' the Scot said firmly, placing a hand over on her knee. 'Stop it.'

She shrugged then shook her head. 'Some quick lift this is turning out to be.'

'Look on the bright side, you'll be away from the station longer.'

'You know, I didn't think of that.' Resting back in her seat, she frowned. 'Something doesn't add up about Chantelle Brooks.'

Lorna faintly smiled. 'And that surprises you?'

'Well, no,' she admitted. 'But there's something bugging me.'

'What?'

'Mmm, that's the million dollar question,' she asked wryly. 'Can't put my finger on it.' Glancing out of the window, she raised an eyebrow. 'Isn't that Andy Sharp?'

Lorna followed her gaze. 'Nasty looking head wound he's got. Why don't you pull over?'

'Oh, I should probably call uniform.'

'And miss the arrest yourself? There's a space just there.'

Jo smiled briefly before honking her horn and managing to get the idiot in front to move the few inches forward that allowed her to slip into the parking space. Getting out of the car she jogged after the figure of Andy Sharp, who was swerving from side to side quite alarmingly. 'Andy!' she called. 'Stop!'

He, unfortunately, didn't. Instead he took off, which was a fairly extravagant feat considering his demeanour. Jo picked up her pace and followed him as he dodged through the market stalls that adorned the pavement on this stretch of Canley High Street. Pushing past the shoppers, she emerged at the other side of the market and glanced around, spotting a figure disappearing down an alley. The cheeky beggar, he was trying to loop around her! Catching her breath very slightly, she continued after him, skipping over the piles of excrement she'd rather not step in. She could see him about to turn at the end of the alley and knew she was about to lose him when-

'Gaargh!' He went flying to the floor in a heap, moaning as Lorna's head appeared.

Jo ground to a halt. 'Thanks.'

The CSE shrugged. 'It was quite enjoyable actually.'

'I will get you back to the flat eventually,' Jo promised, kneeling down and turning Andy Sharp's head. 'I think you knocked him out.'

* * *

'What happened, Jo?'

Moving herself and her phone out of the hospital entrance- and away from Lorna- she replied, 'Guv, it was an accident.'

'I'm not going to be dealing with any accusations here am I?' Jack queried, fairly knowingly.

'No, course not. Look, he came out of the alley and tripped. That's the end of it.'

'Well, I'll take your word for it. Has he come round yet?'

'Yeah, the doctors want me to give him a bit of time though.'

'Keep me informed,' answered the DCI curtly before hanging up.

Jo let out her breath deeply then went back into the hospital. Lorna was waiting for her. 'Everything okay?'

'Fine,' Jo replied with a strained smile. 'Look, I'll give you some money for a taxi or something. No need you hanging around here.'

'They can cope without me, you know.'

'I just thought…'

'Perhaps it's best if I do go,' Lorna interrupted, beginning to walk away.

'No, wait,' Jo said meekly. 'I could do with the company.'

The CSE paused then finally smiled. 'Coffee?'

'Fantastic.'

* * *

They'd been chatting for twenty minutes or so when the nurse came out and informed them that Andy Sharp was fit for questioning. Leaving Lorna in the corridor, Jo pushed aside the curtain. 'How you doing, Andy?'

He wouldn't look at her. 'Fine.'

'Funny, the doctor seems to think you've been hit a few times with a blunt object.'

'Just fell over didn't I? When I was running away from you.'

'Mmm, nice try. You were bleeding pretty badly when I first saw you. CCTV from the area could easily prove it, you know.'

There was a pause. 'What do you want with me anyway? I told you all I knew this morning.'

'Yeah, well, this isn't about last night. When did Chantelle's window get smashed, Andy?'

'Don't know what you mean.'

'Don't feed me rubbish! You cleared it with the council for her, didn't you? So was it you that did it?'

'It was vandals. Kids.'

'It was smashed from the inside,' Jo answered. 'The kids inside were they?'

'Yeah,' he replied lamely.

'Okay,' she said swiftly, 'here's what I think happened. You and Chantelle had an argument, you smashed the window, in anger maybe, and then you got your pals at the council to put it down as vandalism.'

He shook his head. 'I didn't have anything to do with it!'

'Which bit?'

There was a lengthy pause. 'I cleared it with the council because I knew Chantelle couldn't afford to pay for the repairs out of her own pocket. But I didn't smash it.'

'Then who did?'

'I don't know!'

'Come on, Andy! Don't mess me about!'

'I'm not!'

Exasperated, she sighed. 'You're lucky your alibi's so tight otherwise I'd have you in. But I'll be back.'

'Well, I'll be here.' For the first time in their conversation he seemed to be fighting emotion.

'Bye, Andy,' she muttered, returning quickly to Lorna in the corridor. She found the CSE examining the papers that had most likely been in her bag on their journey. 'I really should have taken you back to work, shouldn't I?'

Lorna looked up and laughed lightly. 'I just had a thought.'

Jo sat down next to her. 'Worth sharing?'

Passing her the particular page she was reading, full of her own small handwritten notes, Lorna explained, 'I routinely take notes of anything that appears out of the ordinary, it's something I got into the habit of doing during my marriage.'

Raising an eyebrow, Jo barely contained her question.

It was read on her lips, however. 'Oh, trust me, you would've too in my situation.'

'Fair enough. So…'

'Yes. There was a key holder in the kitchen, five hooks, four keys. From the dust mark at the back of it the key had been there until very recently.'

'Right… Thanks.'

'No ideas who could've taken it? Sharp, perhaps?'

She shook her head. 'He's got his own set. Something to look into though.'

Lorna began putting away her papers. 'I take it he was no help?'

'Not really.' She glanced down the corridor, surprised to see a familiar face coming towards her. 'Tony?'

The constable nodded. 'Hiya. Narrowed it down to four people unaccounted for on Chantelle's floor last night. Mickey said you might wanna ask Sharp about them?'

'Yeah, thanks. Any likely candidates?'

He handed her four still CCTV images. 'Three possibles, I'd say. There's two blokes, a young woman and an…'

'OAP,' Jo finished with an eye roll. 'Suppose we have to cover all the bases.'

Tony shrugged. 'Well, you never know.' He looked to Lorna. 'Do you want a lift somewhere or something?'

The CSE glanced briefly towards Jo before answering in the affirmative. 'Thanks. I'll see you later, Jo.'

She had to admit, she was a little disappointed that their afternoon of murder mystery was ending so abruptly but, after all, that's what it was: work. She watched the pair all the way out of sight then went back into Andy's cubicle.

Five minutes later she emerged again, well aware that the baffled grin on her face could be construed as psychotic. Once she was out of the hospital, she pulled out her mobile. 'Mickey? You're not gonna believe this.'

* * *

'Run this by me again,' the DC said, crossing his arms and frowning.

'Believe me,' Jo answered. 'I was the first pessimist but… Sharp reacted to the photo of the woman…'

'This Mrs Jenkins?'

'Yeah.'

'And how old is she?'

'Seventy-two. Anyway, he reacted and I got it out of him that Doris Jenkins was the one who smashed Chantelle's window.'

'What, with her walking stick?' Mickey queried, trying and failing to contain his snigger.

Jo rolled her eyes. 'Mickey, I'm serious! She knew Chantelle's mother, who was a right cow herself by most accounts, and she wasn't happy about the way Chantelle was living and who she was going out with. Usual stuff.'

'So Doris, the little old lady,' he added, just to clarify, 'went round to Chantelle's flat last night and stabbed her four…'

'Five.'

'Five times? Then bashed Andy Sharp because he knew too much?'

'You think I'm crazy,' Jo muttered, sitting down. 'Cheers, Mickey.'

'Well, you've gotta admit, it's a bit far-fetched.'

'The truth can be,' said another voice.

Jo swivelled on her chair. 'Lorna!

'Back already?' Mickey asked. 'We should start charging you rent.'

'Or giving you compensation,' Jo retorted, glancing at the welcome new arrival. 'I take it you heard some of that?'

'Doris Jenkins, yes.' The CSE passed her a folder. 'Those unidentified fingerprints match an ABH from a decade ago.'

Jo flipped open the file then let out a triumphant laugh. 'Mickey, you owe me a drink.'

'It's not?'

Lorna smiled. 'Doris Jenkins.'

'It's enough to bring her in,' Mickey replied, picking up the phone.

'Wait, there's more,' Lorna said, causing Mickey to place the receiver down again. 'One of my staff found a box of letters under the sofa. Nasty things, I can't think why Chantelle kept them. But they were signed D Jenkins.'

'And it matched the handwriting in the faked diary,' Jo realised.

'Yep. We also found incriminating prints on that.'

This time Mickey was on the phone ordering uniform to pick her up before Lorna had finished speaking. Jo looked to her. 'Thanks.'

'Well, it's my job, Jo,' answered Lorna, zipping up her bag and carefully avoiding eye-contact.

'Still… You know. Besides,' she went on, trying to lighten the mood, 'I thought it was only us coppers who were allowed to beat up suspects.'

A small grin crept onto Lorna's lips. 'I can see why you enjoy your job.'

'It does have its perks,' she confirmed. 'Seriously, thanks for all your help today.'

'No problem.'

'You off home now?'

Lorna sighed. 'Heaton.'

'Again?'

'I sinned in a past life.'

When Mickey put the phone down he practically slammed it towards his desk. 'Me too,' Jo confided.

* * *

So Doris Jenkins, faced with the evidence of the diary, the letters, the forensics and the fact that she possessed the elusive missing key for Chantelle's flat, confessed to her crime, though she did claim she acted in self-defence. Her lawyers could argue that till they were blue in the face: Jo didn't believe one word of it and she hoped a jury wouldn't either.

As she left the station around eight she was surprised to find Lorna also crossing the yard. 'Haven't you gone home yet?'

Lorna turned at hearing her voice and smiled. 'It's been a rather long day.'

Jo walked towards her. 'Yeah, sorry about that.'

'It was hardly your fault. I'd blame Doris Jenkins and John Heaton myself.'

She shrugged her agreement. 'Listen, do you wanna go for a drink or something? Feels like you've earned it today.'

'Oh, erm…' Lorna shook her head. 'Sorry, I can't.'

Feeling suddenly embarrassed, Jo plunged her hands into her pockets. 'Sure. I was just…'

'Jo,' Lorna interrupted, placing a hand on her arm and smiling again. 'I haven't got a sitter and I'm already late as it is. But another time definitely.'

Rather embarrassed at her embarrassment, she nodded. 'I'll hold you to that.'

'I'd be disappointed if you didn't,' Lorna replied before walking off.

She watched her around the corner then grinned softly to herself. It hadn't been such a terrible day after all. As she moved to leave herself she spotted Mickey coming out into the yard. She debated for half a second before going over to him. 'Come on. I'm buying you a drink.'

He shook his head. 'I'm really not in the mood, Jo.'

'So you can sit there looking like someone ran over your cat and I can watch the bottom of my glass. That way we're both happy.'

'I don't…'

'Mickey! I'm offering to buy you a drink, don't knock it.'

He managed a minute smile. 'Doesn't happen that often, I suppose. Yeah, alright.'

* * *

Mickey wasn't saying much but Jo was still a little hopeful. If there's one thing she knew it was that there was no better way to loosen a person's tongue than with a drop, or sometimes a bucket load, of alcohol. Well, there were other ways, but she wasn't that desperate to find out what was going on with Mickey Webb.

After finishing his third pint, he shoved the glass across the table towards her. 'Had a visitor last night.'

Finally, he was ready to talk. 'Oh, yeah?'

'Mia,' he continued eventually, practically spitting out the name. 'Only she weren't alone. Brought her little baby with her.'

Jo raised an eyebrow. 'She's had a kid?'

He nodded. 'Claims it's mine.'

'And how do you feel about that?'

'Dunno. I mean, I don't hear from her for months and suddenly she won't leave me alone. Going on about how it's mine and how much she's sorry for what happened.'

'Was it her on the phone this morning?' Jo queried, trying to be careful not to poke her nose in where it wasn't wanted.

'Yeah.' He let out his breath in a frustrated sigh. 'I don't know what to do,' he admitted.

'Do you want kids, Mickey?'

He shrugged. 'Yeah. I mean, I think I do. Haven't really thought about it in a while to be honest. Not since…'

'Not since you split up with her.'

'Bingo.'

'What are the chances of Heaton being the father?' asked Jo.

'I don't know. Don't particularly wanna know. If I had my way she'd disappear for good and I'd never see her again.'

'Right… But it's not just her, is it? Is it a boy or a girl?'

He looked down into his empty glass. 'Boy.'

Recognising that the fact stung him a little, she was very careful with her choice of words. 'Surely you need to know, eh? If she's adamant, get a DNA test. But you have to talk to her, Mickey.'

'I know, I know. I just… I was getting back on track, you know? It took a while but I was getting there. She turns up with… Michael… and I'm back to square one.'

'She named him after you?'

'Mmm. Maybe she's just after some money.'

'Well, has she said that?'

'I haven't let her say anything,' he confessed with a lacklustre shrug.

Jo smiled sympathetically. 'Don't you think you'd better?'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again! I know I've got an Australian reader and I'm not sure how far behind you are over there so, just to warn you, this chapter contains (what I think is an unavoidable) spoiler for the episode, 'Caught By The Killer'. Sorry! Thanks for the reviews and for just reading in general.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed in a hurry. Jo didn't pry into Mickey's personal life- she knew he'd mention it if he wanted her to know- but she assumed he'd at least spoken to Mia. About a week earlier he'd arrived at work in such a dark mood that everyone gave him a wide berth for the duration of the day. That was the thing about Mickey: he was normally so affable and laid-back that when he came into work looking like that, everyone knew something wasn't right and they left him well alone. Jo had the feeling that he'd confided in the DCI as well, and that didn't exactly surprise her either.

Also niggling at her was the fact that she hadn't come into contact with Lorna for a while. While that was a good thing for the residents of Canley- it meant a distinct lack of serious crimes- it annoyed her a little. She liked to confront things head on and if that meant finding out where she stood once and for all with the CSE then so be it. She liked her. For someone who worked with dead bodies and crime scenes all day she was refreshingly bright. She seemed to have a great sense of humour and was generally a great person to be around. The trouble was… Well, there were a few troublesome aspects to it all. One: Lorna was straight as far as she knew. Marriage usually indicated that but, as Jo had learned on more than one occasion, straight didn't always mean straight. And she honestly didn't know enough about the Scot to analyse. Problem number two: Lorna had at least one kid. Kids complicated matters; Mickey's situation was illustrating that. She had a mixed record with kids- they alternated between vomiting on her and sticking to her like particularly messy glue. She wasn't certain which was worse. But she'd never been in a proper relationship with someone with kids. She didn't know if she could handle that. Problem number three: it involved mixing work with pleasure and she hated doing that. And problem number four: she hadn't been in a relationship since Tess, neither had she been looking for one. It wasn't an idea she was particularly fond of either. Yet she couldn't deny the fact she was attracted to Lorna Hart.

Mickey arrived at work that Wednesday morning in a slightly better mood than had become the norm recently: Jo wasn't sure what that signified but she was just relieved that he wasn't going to be a nightmare to work with. Particularly when, typically just as she'd got her first coffee of the working day, DI Nixon passed and muttered, 'Jo, Mickey: I need you to get down to 12 Rudkin Road; Hayforth B&B. Serious assault on an IC1 male guest. PCs Noble and Roberts are dealing.'

When they were in the car, Jo glanced to Mickey. 'You alright?'

He shrugged. 'Suppose.'

'Any developments?' she queried delicately.

'Paternity test results shouldn't be long,' he answered in a manner that suggested he didn't want to discuss it. Jo wouldn't begrudge him that right and fell silent to concentrate on the road.

The Hayforth B&B was a shabby little place; the people that stayed there usually weren't up to much or, if they were, they were at least up to something. It seemed, Jo concluded as entered the victim's room, he belonged to the second category. The first thing that caught her eye was the laptop computer on the dresser just inside the door, the second thing was the middle-aged unconscious male being tended to by paramedics.

'What've we got?' Jo asked Diane Noble who was a few metres away.

'Owner came to check if he wanted breakfast, there was no answer to her knock so she let herself in.'

'What time was this?'

'Eight o'clock, round about. She called us straight away. The paramedics reckon he's been hit several times with a blunt object. Me and Nate have had a look round and there's nothing here that could've done it.'

'Have we got a name?'

'Better than that: we've got a wallet,' Diane replied, waiting until Jo had slipped on her gloves before passing her it. 'Alexander McMartin.'

Jo nodded. 'And where was this?'

'On top of the laptop.'

'Right. I think we can rule out burglary as a motive then. Can you and Nate speak to the other residents, see if they've seen anything unusual either last night or this morning?'

'Sure,' Diane answered, going to prise Nate Roberts away from the female paramedic he was currently chatting up.

Mickey, who'd been having a word with the owner, Mrs Phillips, came into the room. 'Blimey, someone didn't like him very much.'

'Mmm. Did you get anything?'

'Not really. He checked in two nights ago, booked in for a week. She's barely seen him since. She said she thought he might be here on business, with the laptop and everything.'

'That's still here. Along with all his other valuables. So whatever the motive was for last night, it wasn't theft.'

'Oh, she also said that he had a visitor last night. A woman. Left about eight.'

'Did she see him after that?'

'No. But she went out for the night, didn't get back until three this morning.'

Jo frowned as she watched the paramedics getting the victim onto a stretcher. Then she moved out of the room, intent on checking security arrangements for the B&B when she ran almost literally into Lorna. 'Oops, sorry!'

The CSE smiled, albeit more distantly than Jo had become used to. 'Don't worry about it. Is the room you're investigating?'

Mickey arrived beside them. 'Yeah.'

Lorna's eyes flickered. 'Who's the victim?'

'Alexander McMartin,' Mickey replied. 'Why?'

'I'm sorry, I can't deal with this case,' Lorna said suddenly, turning. 'I'll get someone else.'

'Lorna, hey,' Jo muttered, catching up with her and touching her shoulder. 'Do you know him or something?'

The Scot looked back and sighed. 'He's my ex-husband.'

Completely taken aback, Jo just blinked a few times. It was up to Mickey to say, 'Well, he's still in there if you wanna see him. The paramedics are just moving him now.'

'No, I… I don't want to see him. What happened?' she asked finally, looking more to Jo than Mickey.

With difficulty, Jo answered, 'He was beaten with a blunt object, found by the owner this morning.'

Lorna put a hand to her mouth. 'Is he going to be alright?'

'It's too early to tell,' Mickey said. 'Listen, we'll need to talk to you.'

'I'll meet you back at the station,' Lorna replied before disappearing.

Jo turned furiously to Mickey. 'Make her feel like a suspect, why don't you?'

'Oh, she knows the score,' he argued. 'Just need to find out a bit about him, that's all.'

'Well, obviously you're not at your most tactful right now!'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Forget it,' she retorted, following Lorna out into the street where she was getting back into her car. 'Lorna, wait!'

The CSE paused and looked towards her. 'Jo, I said I'd come down to the station.'

Ignoring that, she questioned, 'Are you alright?'

Lorna seemed surprised but maybe a bit grateful by her asking. She shrugged. 'I honestly don't know. I'll see you back at Sun Hill.'

Returning to Mickey, Jo quickly said, 'Didn't mean to snap at you. Sorry.'

'Doesn't matter. We're only doing our job, though, Jo. She knows that.'

'Yup. I know.'

'Look, I'll interview her if you want,' he offered.

'No,' she said swiftly. 'I'll do it. I'll let you know what I find out.'

He shrugged. 'Okay. No problem.'

* * *

Having recalled how Lorna liked her coffee, Jo went armed with caffeine to the front interview room. She found the Scot pensively staring into her hands and allowed herself a moment of watching that scene before she cleared her throat, attempted an easy smile and closed the door before settling herself opposite Lorna and offering over the coffee. 'Thought you might need this.'

Her friend nodded and took it, though she left it to one side. 'Is there any news?'

'Uniform have gone with him to the hospital,' Jo answered. 'They'll let us know soon as.'

'Right.'

She was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable and starting to wish she'd allowed Mickey to handle this interview. But, still, she hadn't wanted Lorna feeling like the accused and Mickey, in the mood he was recently, couldn't guarantee he wouldn't treat her like that. 'When was the last time you saw Alexander?' she asked finally.

'Last night,' Lorna replied, looking up. 'I went to visit him, to speak to him. I must've got there around seven. I was definitely home by half past eight because I…'

'Because of what?' Jo prompted, against her will.

Lorna glanced away again. 'I watched a film with Sarah before she went to bed.'

'How old's Sarah?'

'She's twelve.'

'Does she have a lot of contact with her dad?' Jo queried.

Shaking her head, Lorna said, 'Before yesterday neither of us had heard from Alex for three years. He stopped being a father to her a long time ago. I know,' the Scot went on suddenly, 'it sounds like I had plenty of motive to attack him. But I didn't.'

'I know that,' she answered firmly, resisting the urge to reach across the table and reassure her with a touch of the hand. 'This is just routine. Me getting to know what he's like.'

'He's a spineless, weak, idiotic excuse for a man. I put up with him for much too long, mainly because I was scared of being a single mother. But leaving him was the best thing I ever did; for me and Sarah.'

'And you split up with him… eight years ago, was it?'

'Mmm-hmm. Moved down here and made a fresh start. I've had nothing to do with him in most of that time, Jo,' Lorna continued. 'There's not much I can tell you about his life.'

'Well, what did he want last night?' she asked carefully. 'What did you two speak about?'

'He wanted to see Sarah. I told him absolutely not and he wasn't keen on my answer. We had words, I won't deny that. But he was still very much mobile and shouting when I left.'

Jo nodded. 'Was that the only reason he was in London- to see his daughter?'

Lorna shrugged. 'He didn't give me any other reason. But I can't help thinking why now? After all this time it doesn't make any sense.'

After pondering for a moment how much to share, Jo eventually said, 'We've ruled out theft as a motive. He still had his laptop and his wallet with him. Can you think of anyone with a grudge? Anything he might've mentioned last night?'

'I'm sorry I can't be of more use, Jo. But I don't know the man anymore, and I'm not particularly sorry for that.'

She didn't speak immediately. She was trying to work out if these latest revelations about Lorna's past dampened the attraction she felt towards her. The immediate answer was no, and she decided to roll with that. 'Are you gonna be alright?'

Lorna watched her for a second before saying, 'It's a bit of a shock. But I'll be fine, thanks for asking.'

'Are you going back to work?'

'I took the day off. I'll be at home if you need to know anything. Though I'm not sure how much more I could tell you.'

As she was showing her out of the office, Jo touched her arm. 'If you need to talk, you know where I am. Even if it's just to sound off.'

Lorna half-smiled. 'I do remember there was the promise of a drink at some point.'

'Mmm, I vaguely recollect that. I'll keep you informed,' she added.

'Thanks. I'd appreciate it.'

* * *

'So, what did Lorna have to say?' Mickey questioned when she sat down at her desk.

'Not much. She's had minimal contact for the past eight years. He's just turned up and requested access to their daughter out of the blue.'

'What, and she weren't happy with that?'

Jo rolled her eyes. 'Mickey, they argued and she left. End of.'

'When'd they argue?' he asked.

'She arrived home after eight so my guess is that she's the one who Mrs Phillips saw leaving. I'm sure we could show her a photo to clarify if necessary.'

Mickey sighed. 'Jo, why are you being so defensive with this one?'

'I don't know what you mean,' she answered, reaching for her mouse and budging her screen into life.

'We're just covering our angles, that's all.'

'Lorna hasn't done anything wrong, okay?'

'And why are you so set on that?'

'Because it's the truth!' she replied, feeling her temper rise. Standing, she immediately left the office, rather embarrassed at losing it.

Maybe Mickey had a point. She was looking past Lorna as a suspect and straight onto other avenues. But that, she argued, was just because she knew Lorna wasn't guilty of anything. Perhaps that was just her gut talking but she wholeheartedly believed it. Her attraction to Lorna was incidental. It wasn't impairing her judgement in any way. There was absolutely nothing to suggest that Lorna was in the frame for this, and Mickey behaving like she was some kind of suspect was well out of line.

'Jo, hi. You got a minute?'

Turning as Diane reached the top of the stairs, she tried to smile. 'What's up?'

'We spoke to another one of the guests at the Hayforth B&B, a long-termer by the name of Matthew Williams. Now he claims he saw a man entering Alexander McMartin's room around ten o'clock last night and leaving five minutes later.'

'Well, that's good news, isn't it?'

Diane exhaled. 'He's a notorious alcoholic and we've got him on file for wasting police time. Nate's looking through CCTV on Rudkin Road to see if his story holds up. There's none that directly covers the B&B but there's a camera at both the off-licence on the corner of Beckett Street and the cash machine towards the lower end of Rudkin Road.'

Jo nodded. 'Okay, thanks, Diane. Could you also see if Lorna Hart leaves the area about eight as she says she did?'

'Course. Is she a serious suspect then?'

'No. Just need to jump through the hoops. Any sign of a murder weapon yet?'

'Afraid not. Nikki's doing the door to door of the immediate area and the gardens are being searched. Tony's at the hospital- McMartin's still unconscious and he's lost a fair bit of blood but he should be okay.'

'Cheers, Diane.' After taking a moment, Jo went back into CID, apologising to Mickey and filling him in on what Diane had just told her.

'I've heard of Matthew Williams,' he said when she'd finished. 'Held up a massive drug operation last year by claiming he'd seen a suspect elsewhere at the time of the alleged meet. He got off with a caution; don't know how.'

'No sense prosecuting probably,' Jo muttered. 'You never know. It might hold up.'

Mickey shrugged. 'Possibility. Now I've been onto McMartin's local nick up in Edinburgh. He's known to them apparently.'

'Oh, yeah?'

'Mmm. He's on the sex offenders register, served three months for possessing indecent images of children two years ago.'

Jo frowned, suddenly feeling a little sick. 'Lorna doesn't know that.'

'You sure she doesn't?'

'Certain. She would've mentioned it.'

'Well, there didn't seem to be any love lost between them,' Mickey went on.

'Because they had a difficult marriage,' she argued.

'Maybe she thought he was after the daughter or something.'

'Mickey! Would you just cut her a bit of slack please?'

'I'm just saying, Jo, you don't really know her. We trusted Rachel Innes remember?'

'Yeah, and as far as I'm aware, Lorna hasn't stuck a gun to my head nor is she suspected of murdering anyone else!'

'I just thought you'd be more suspicious, that's all.'

'Lorna is nothing like Rachel Innes,' she warned. 'She's practically one of us!'

Mickey shook his head then played with his pen for a minute before looking back to her. 'Are you sure you should be working on this case?'

'Sorry, are you questioning my judgement?'

'I'm questioning your distance,' Mickey clarified. 'Is there something going on between you and Lorna?'

'Of course not!' she answered, then debated whether that was a lie or not. Yes, she had a hope they might be more than colleagues and friends but that was all conjecture at the minute. Lorna certainly wasn't party to any conspiracy to protect her but Jo was partaking in something like that. And, aside from the fact that she honestly didn't believe that Lorna was capable of GBH, that might've had something to do with her growing attraction to the CSE.

'Jo?' Mickey prompted, making her realise she'd fallen silent.

She stood. 'I need to talk to Lorna about this. See if she had any idea about the conviction.'

'Don't you think it's better if I do that?'

'No, Mickey, I don't. I'll be on my mobile if there's any more news.'

* * *

Lorna lived in quite a nice house, at least it looked that way from the outside. It wasn't perfect- the garden was a bit on the messy side- but what could you expect from a working single mother? Focusing her mind on what she was here to talk about, Jo approached the front door and knocked.

Lorna answered almost immediately, a little bit of concern on her face. 'Jo? He's not dead, is he?'

'No. No, there's no further news on that,' she replied quickly. 'Can I come in?'

Nodding, Lorna let her past and motioned for her to go into the kitchen. 'Do you want a coffee?'

'I'm alright, thanks. Maybe you should sit down.'

Lorna did so then questioned, 'You've found something, haven't you?'

Wondering how to begin, she eventually settled on, 'Has Alex got any convictions that you're aware of?'

'No. Why, what's this all about?'

'Okay,' Jo said steadily, 'so if I were to tell you that he spent three months in prison… that'd be news, would it?'

'Very much so. What did he do?'

'He was found with indecent images of children,' she answered, watching Lorna then finding herself having to avert her gaze as the Scot went through various stages of emotion.

'Please,' Lorna said eventually, 'tell me you're joking.'

Recognising the pleading in the tone, Jo grimaced. 'I wish I was, Lorna. I'm sorry.'

Her friend stood and went over to the kitchen window, looking out into the back garden for a long time. When she spoke, she didn't turn around. 'When was this?'

'Two years ago.'

'I can't believe that…' Obviously checking herself, Lorna changed course. 'Is there any evidence to suggest he ever abused children?'

'I don't know the details of the case but I doubt it. The sentence would've been a lot harsher had they suspected that.'

Lorna nodded. 'I need to speak to Sarah, don't I?'

'I think it would be wise,' Jo answered carefully. She didn't want to make her think that there was a significant chance he'd ever abused their daughter but… It did have to be asked. Though it had little bearing on the current investigation it meant a great deal to Lorna. 'Or I could…'

'No,' Lorna said instantly. 'I can do this myself. It's okay, Jo. You can go now.'

'Well, I could…'

'Honestly. I'll be fine.'

Though loathe to leave her, Jo felt she had little choice in the matter. Lorna was quite an independent person and Jo had to admit that she didn't know her well enough to warrant sticking her nose in where it evidently wasn't wanted. Better to get a result on the assault and let Lorna deal with her own business. She didn't relish the prospect of the conversation mother and daughter were going to have to have but it was down to Lorna to ask for support if she needed it.

'Thanks for telling me face to face,' Lorna said when they were at the door. 'You didn't have to come out of your way.'

'Yeah, I did,' she replied before leaving.

* * *

Flopping back into her seat, Jo directed her gaze towards Mickey. 'What've we got? Anything?'

'We've heard back about the contents of that laptop,' he answered. 'There's about two hundred photos on there. Nothing indecent, all of the same girl.'

Jo frowned. 'Not Sarah by any chance?'

'Yeah, his kid by the look of it.'

'He hasn't had any legitimate contact with her for years! What's he playing at?'

'I dunno. But he's broken his conditions, being anywhere near a playground. As soon as he's awake we can arrest him for it.'

'Right… Good.'

As Mickey opened his mouth, probably to criticise her again, his phone rang and he reached to answer it. Jo was relieved: she was already berating herself for maybe being too close to this, she didn't need Mickey reiterating it.

Putting the receiver down, he said, 'Well, that was Tony. McMartin's awake and fit to be interviewed. I'm gonna get down there.'

Jo stood. 'I'll come with you.'

'No. I can handle it.'

'Mickey,' she warned, 'I'm perfectly capable…'

'And I'm capable of handling an interview on my own,' he interrupted. 'If you wanna be useful, chase up that CCTV footage. They were still trawling through it last I checked.'

He was right, she conceded grudgingly. Being at the hospital herself might cause more problems that it'd solve and she didn't want to end up smacking the bloke. 'Alright. But keep me up to speed, yeah?'

'Course.'

When he'd left she went to find Diane and Nate. 'The CCTV thrown up anything?'

Diane nodded. 'Well, we've confirmed Lorna's version of events. We've got her car on CCTV outside the off-licence arriving and then leaving Rudkin Road just after eight o'clock. That also tallies with what Mrs Phillips told us about seeing a woman leave at that time.'

'Good. That's some positive news anyway.'

'Depends which way you look at it,' Nate chipped in from across the room. 'I mean, the doctors reckon he'd been lying there for ten to twelve hours before the alarm was raised. She could've easily done it and left.'

'Or,' Diane answered, 'it could've been our mystery man. I know which side I'm hedging my bets.'

Jo half-smiled. 'What've we got on him?'

'Narrowed it down to two possibles,' Diane said, reaching for two print-outs. Both fairly clear, both match the description given to us by Matthew Williams. Just waiting on the PNC checks. I'll let you know.'

* * *

Mickey was ages at the hospital. Jo busied herself with collating witness statements and following up on a few particulars about Alexander McMartin with his local CID yet she did find her mind drifting over to Lorna on several occasions. She battled it down, however. The important thing at the moment was finding who attacked Alex and putting Lorna in the clear. Oh, and making sure that her ex-husband hadn't been stalking their daughter.

When Mickey finally returned, he slumped into his chair. 'I got nothing out of him. He claims he didn't see anything.'

'He was hit from the front!'

'Not according to him,' Mickey said, shrugging. 'Nothing I could say to change his mind.'

'Lying toerag. What do you think he's hiding?'

'Who knows? Could be anything. Any leads from the CCTV?'

'Mmm,' she said, reaching for the piece of paper Diane had brought up twenty minutes previously. 'Two possibilities matching the description given to us by Matthew Williams. For once it looks like he wasn't pulling our chain. Now, the second one, a Gregory Anderson, looks like a good candidate.'

'On what grounds?'

'His permanent address also happens to be Edinburgh,' Jo answered. 'I've had a look and he lives five minutes away from Alexander McMartin. You can't tell me that's a coincidence.'

'Well, I don't believe in coincidences,' Mickey said. 'Do we know where this guy's staying?'

'Nope. Diane and Nate are trying to trace his route once he left Rudkin Road, but it's a slow process.'

'Has this Anderson got form?'

'Indecent exposure in 98.'

'Kids?'

'Nope, some woman in a park. Don't like the track this is going down though,' she added honestly

'Neither do I.'

* * *

Though she didn't leave the office until quite late, when she did go Jo found herself deeply frustrated. The rest of the day had been an exercise in pointlessness. Gregory Anderson appeared to just disappear from the radar as soon as he left Rudkin Road and Alexander McMartin was still protesting he hadn't seen his attacker. Mickey wasn't quite as annoyed with it all as she was, but she was concerned about Lorna and the conversation she'd most likely be having with her daughter thanks to this case. She would've liked to have had some news but what positive news was there for Lorna right now? Finding her ex-husband's attacker wouldn't be much consolation for the woman who was now wondered whether that said ex had abused their daughter.

As she started the car her mobile rang. Turning off the engine, she looked at the display then immediately answered it. 'Lorna? What's up?'

There was a short pause. 'Jo, I…'

'What?' she said, trying to sound sufficiently sympathetic without laying it on too thick. 'Is there a problem?'

'You could say that,' Lorna replied. 'Jo, I don't know how to have this conversation.'

She slouched back in the car seat, debating over whether she should offer to… 'Do you want me to try?' she said, before the thought had even finished crossing her mind. 'It might be easier on both of you.'

'Would you mind? I don't want to impose…'

'Hey, I wouldn't offer, would I?' Jo interrupted. 'I'm just leaving work, I'll see you in a bit.'

* * *

What had she agreed to? This was a far cry from taking a witness statement or even dealing with a potential child abuse case in the confines of the station. This was a family she knew and every page of the rulebook said not to do what she was about to. Every fibre of her copper's body told her to hand the case over and let someone like Grace or Nikki talk to Sarah Hart. But… Well, Lorna had asked her. And that seemed to mean something.

When the Scot opened the door her face showed clear signs of worry, something Jo completely comprehended, even she didn't know how to remedy it. Stepping inside, she removed her jacket. 'You okay?' she queried as Lorna closed the door.

'Oh, just going through hell, you know how it is,' her friend replied, taking her jacket and hanging it up on the pegs beside the door. 'Sarah's in her room. I tried to talk to her earlier but I couldn't find the words.'

'That's understandable,' Jo said. 'It's not something you expect to deal with. Do you wanna be in there when I talk to her?'

'I think I should be.'

Jo half-smiled. 'I don't think that was the question.'

'No, I… I need to be,' Lorna said, swallowing and then attempting a smile herself. 'Was there anymore news about Alex?'

She shook her head. 'He claims he didn't see his attacker. We know that to be a load of rubbish. We've got a possible suspect, or at least another witness. I don't suppose,' she added after a second, 'the name Gregory Anderson means anything to you?'

Lorna frowned. 'He used to work with a Greg but I couldn't tell you his last name. Sorry.'

'No, that's fine. I wouldn't expect anything considering how long you've been separated.' She paused then looked to the stairs. 'Do you want to..?'

Nodding, Lorna led her up the stairs. There were four doors on the landing- Lorna knocked and then entered the one furthest left. 'Sarah, is it okay if I come in?'

There was a murmur and Lorna stepped into the room; Jo followed her apprehensively. Her first view of Sarah satisfied her curiosity as to how alike mother and daughter were. The answer was very: their hair was the same deep colour and their eyes matched. In a couple of years Sarah would probably be as beautiful as her mother.

'What's going on?' Sarah questioned when she noticed that someone other than her mother had entered the room as well.

'I work with your mum sometimes,' Jo said when Lorna appeared to freeze up. 'I'm a police officer. I wanted to ask you some questions, if that's alright with you.'

When Sarah nodded reservedly, Lorna stepped away a few paces and eventually backed out of the door. Though she was no longer in sight, Jo knew that her friend was merely around the corner; listening but not watching, because that was all she could handle.

Feeling under a certain degree of pressure, Jo sat down at the small desk and looked to Sarah examining her from the bed. 'It's nothing to worry about, you know.'

'Mum looks worried,' the girl answered in her voice which showed unmistakable signs of being nurtured north of the border and then being ransacked by the London living.

'Well, mums worry too much, don't they?' Jo replied. 'It was your dad I wanted to talk to you about actually. Do you mind?'

Sarah shifted her weight and shrugged. 'I don't see him. Don't want to.'

'And why's that?'

'Because he doesn't want to see me. I haven't see him in years so I'm not that bothered anymore.'

Jo nodded. 'Yeah, I understand that. I mean, you get used to someone not being around for you, I suppose. Do you remember a lot about him?'

'Not really. I remember he used to take me to the park sometimes when he came to visit. But he always got bored and we'd come home early. I didn't mind all that much.'

'What, you didn't like being with him?'

'Mum's more fun.'

Smiling, Jo queried, 'Is she? I always thought your mum was a little bit scary to be honest.'

'She can be. But she's a big softie really.'

'Hey, careful. Your mum won't thank you for giving away all her secrets.'

Sarah grinned then sobered. 'Why do you want to know about Dad?'

'I'm nosy, that's my job.' Pausing to try and find the correct phrasing, she eventually went on, 'What I wanna know, Sarah, is do you associate your dad with bad times?'

She shrugged. 'Not really.'

'Good times?'

'No. He was just… there, that's all.'

'And he never hurt you at all?'

'No. Why'd you ask that?'

'Like I said, I'm nosy,' Jo said, smiling. Then she heard footsteps descending the stairs and she stood. 'Thanks for talking to me,' she said to Sarah before going quickly down the stairs herself. She found Lorna in the kitchen, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. 'Are you alright?' she said hesitantly.

Lorna spun around, apparently embarrassed. 'Oh, I'm…' Appearing to lose her sense of bravado, she shook her head. 'Do you want a drink?'

'One won't hurt,' Jo answered.

They sat on the sofa in the comfortable living room. Lorna didn't speak for a while but when she did she seemed a lot calmer than she had previously. 'I'm sorry. I'm making a fool of myself.'

'No, you're not. I can't begin to imagine what you're going through.'

'I just… I keep wondering if I missed something when me and Alex were together. I mean…'

'Lorna,' Jo interjected, wanting to stem a tide of self-depreciation, 'it's very rare for someone to be move from abusing children to then being caught for collecting indecent images. It's the wrong way round. And the period of time between you two splitting and the time of the conviction suggests that it was something he moved onto after you left him.'

'I still let her spend time with him after the divorce.'

'I don't think,' Jo said carefully, 'that anything happened. She seems a great girl, your daughter. And she thinks a lot of you. You look like you've got a close relationship.'

'I try,' Lorna said with a slight smile. 'But I worry if it's enough.'

'Oh, I reckon you're doing just fine. Mind you, wouldn't expect anything less.' When Lorna looked at her with questioning eyes, Jo felt her cheeks grow hot. She certainly hadn't come here to… 'Hey, what do I know?'

'Thank you,' Lorna said finally. 'You didn't have to come.'

'I think I did,' she muttered before standing. 'I should leave. I'm sorry.'

'Jo, wait,' the Scot said, getting to her feet. 'You don't have to go.'

'I think it's for the best,' she tried, feeling her head clouding up as Lorna met her eye. 'I don't…'

She was broken off by Lorna's fingers entwining with her own. Though a great part of her was telling her that this was a no-go area, she couldn't resist and she ran her thumb slowly over the smooth skin on the back of the CSE's hand. Then she looked up again and watched Lorna's lips part slightly. It was kind of hopeless to try and resist, and she'd never been any good at that anyway. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against Lorna's, closing her eyes as she felt the lips part further to allow her tongue entrance.

Then she pulled back and stepped away. 'I shouldn't have done that.'

Lorna stood stationary. 'Well, I don't know about you, but I've thought about doing that for quite a while.'

Against her will, Jo laughed. 'Yeah.'

'Listen, do you want another drink?' Lorna queried, collecting their empty glasses.

'I shouldn't. I've got the car.'

'And I've got a spare room.'

Now, that was a bad idea, she tried to tell herself. But, even so, she found herself nodding and following Lorna into the kitchen. 'Why not?'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews and everything!

* * *

Padding down the stairs, Jo located Lorna at the kitchen table reading what must have been the newspaper of the previous day because it was too early for the fresh one to have been delivered yet. Clearing her throat, she halted in the doorway. 'Morning.'

Lorna glanced up and a small smile appeared on her face. 'Did you sleep okay?'

'Like a log actually,' she answered. 'Must've been the wine. Thanks for letting me…'

'I think it was as much for my benefit as it was yours,' Lorna interrupted. 'I needed the company last night.'

Recalling what time they'd finally gone their separate ways after talking into the early hours, Jo wondered how it was she was as refreshed as she felt. Perhaps it was just the change in environment, it could do that to you. Looking back to Lorna, she said, 'I suppose I should get going.'

'Oh, you've got time for a bit of breakfast. Have a look in the fridge. I'm going to wake Sarah and I'll take a quick shower if you don't mind.'

Reluctant to leave the comfort of the house swiftly anyway, Jo nodded. 'What does Sarah have for her breakfast?'

Lorna stood and folded the paper in half before tossing it into the bin. 'Anything and everything she can get her hands on.'

'Good. I hate fussy eaters.'

When she passed in the doorway, Lorna held out her fingers so they brushed the skin exposed by the t-shirt she'd slept in. 'Thanks, Jo.'

'Don't worry, I'll remember to call in the favour. I've got a long memory.'

Alone in the kitchen, she first went to the fridge and was about to start frying bacon for some nice sandwiches when she heard a brisk knock at the front door. With a frustrated growl (and expecting it to be some crazy double-glazing salesman who thought half-past seven was an acceptable time to call) she went to answer it, forgetting that she was barely decent.

Opening the door, she was stunned to find Mickey on the step. His face, when he saw her, turned white then purple. He let out a disbelieving laugh. 'Oh, you have to be kidding me!'

Getting her body back behind the door, she muttered, 'It's not how it looks.'

Mickey shook his head. 'Well, at least I know now, don't I? You had the nerve the lie to my face and tell me not to question your judgement!'

'I slept in the spare room,' she said then frowned. 'Actually, Mickey, I don't have to explain myself to you.'

'No,' he conceded. 'But the DI might be interested. She's on the phone but… Oh, look, here she comes!'

Groaning aloud, she opened the door to allow Mickey to slip inside and he was soon followed by Samantha Nixon whose already dour features darkened more as she noticed her. 'I don't believe this.'

'It's not what you think,' she tried, attempting to pull the t-shirt down a little further. 'Lorna needed help with her daughter…'

'Oh, Jo, pull the other one!' Mickey scoffed. 'You had to stay all night to do that?'

'Have you ever had to ask your kid if her dad abused her? Until you have, don't pretend to know what Lorna's going through right now!'

Samantha had been watching her but then she pursed her lips. 'Well, I think your trust might've been misplaced, DC Masters.'

Suddenly it occurred to her that they probably weren't here to check up on her nocturnal activities. 'Why? Why are you here?'

'We've found the weapon used in the assault,' Mickey answered. 'An ornamental candlestick from the B&B. It was dumped in a skip about a mile away.'

'And so?'

'It had Lorna's prints on it,' Samantha said. 'We're here to arrest her on suspicion of assault.'

Shocked, Jo shook her head. 'No, you've got this wrong.'

'Where is she?' the DI asked.

'She's in the shower.'

'Well, I suggest you go and hurry her up a little,' Sam replied icily.

Her superior moved into the living room and Jo glanced to Mickey. 'There's something wrong with this.'

'Yeah,' he answered disdainfully, 'you're telling me. Just get a move on, eh, Jo?'

Going up the stairs, she took a long steadying breath before knocking on the bathroom door, behind which she could hear the faint trickle of water. 'Lorna? We've got a problem.'

The water stopped flowing and a few moments later, Lorna opened the door in a white bathrobe, a smile on her face. 'Don't tell me, you're burning down my kitchen.' When she failed to respond to that, instead just chewing on her lower lip, the Scot questioned more seriously, 'Jo, what is it?'

With difficulty, she answered, 'Mickey and the DI are downstairs. They've come to arrest you for the assault.'

Lorna's eyes widened. 'What?'

'I know. I know, it's absolutely crazy but…'

Without her noticing, Samantha had climbed the stairs and interrupted, 'If you could just get dressed please. Both of you.'

'What about my daughter?' Lorna demanded. 'I can't just leave her here!'

'I'll sort it out,' Jo promised, not looking to the DI for confirmation on whether or not she could do that. She was currently fuming at Sam Nixon and she didn't give a damn what she thought of her at that precise moment. 'It'll be alright.'

Lorna nodded, meeting her eye. Jo tried to appear reassuring; she at least wanted Lorna to know that she didn't believe the allegation one bit. When Samantha cleared her throat their contact was broken and Jo stepped back to allow Lorna to go through into her bedroom.

'Don't you want to give her a hand?' Sam queried icily when the door closed.

'I don't have to explain myself.'

'Well, you do actually. How much have you told her, have you jeopardised this investigation?'

'Until five minutes ago I didn't know you were treating her as a real suspect!'

'What, the ex-wife of the victim who was seen leaving on the night of the attack? Grow up, Jo!' Sam paused. 'I don't have to tell you you're off this investigation. I want to see you in my office within the hour.'

Not answering, Jo went down the hall and knocked on Sarah's door before poking her head around and into the room. The girl looked a bit bewildered. 'What's going on?'

'Your mum's got to go into work, that's all. Are you alright with me taking you to school?'

Sarah nodded. 'Is she okay?'

'Oh, she's fine, don't you worry about that. You get dressed and I'll see you downstairs, alright?'

After closing the door she walked straight past Samantha and into the spare bedroom to quickly get dressed. With her practiced speed she still beat Lorna and was back on the landing next to the silent DI when Lorna emerged from her bedroom.

'Come on,' Sam said, indicating the staircase.

Lorna still seemed a little shell-shocked. 'I don't know why you think that I…'

'It'll be okay,' Jo reassured her. 'All you can do is tell the truth. Remember that. And I'll sort Sarah out.'

Sam ushered Lorna down the stairs then threw her a scornful glance before she too disappeared out of sight. Jo heard some conversing between Mickey and Sam before the door opened and closed and the house fell silent.

Sarah appeared in her doorway in her school uniform. 'Are you sure everything's okay, Jo?'

'Mmm,' she said, trying to smile. 'Course.'

* * *

Walking into the station felt like walking back into the arms of a betrayal. Her journeys of the morning so far- taking Sarah to school and then travelling home to get changed before coming into work- had been plagued with one coherent thought: that Lorna was innocent and even taking her in was practically a miscarriage of justice. She couldn't believe for one second that Lorna would harm another human being, not even that rat of an ex of hers.

Going up to CID she questioned Grace on where the DI was. Discovering she was still interviewing, Jo proceeded back downstairs and slipped inside the observation room attached to the interview room.

Lorna was sat with her head resting in her hands, not a pose Jo found particularly pleasant to watch. 'I've already told you how my fingerprints came to be on that candlestick.'

'Mmm,' Samantha murmured. 'You claim you threw it at him.'

'Yes. Yes, I did. But, like I said, it went nowhere near him. My aim's terrible.'

'So, maybe,' Mickey said, 'you decided to pick it back up and whack him with it a few times.'

'No! The last I saw, it was next to the bed on the carpet.'

'So you think someone else picked it up then?' Mickey questioned. 'Finished your work, so to speak.'

'It's the only explanation I can see.'

'Well, that'd be alright, wouldn't it?' Sam said. 'If there were any other fingerprints on the candlestick apart from yours!'

Lorna sighed. 'Evidently they wore gloves!'

'But that's impossible to prove, isn't it?'

Jo scowled as Lorna's eyes closed for a moment against the rather harsh line of questioning. 'Don't you think,' the CSE said finally, 'that I would've had the good sense to cover my tracks if I had attacked Alex?'

That seemed to prick at Mickey's logic slightly. 'You still had the motive.'

'I don't know how many more times I can tell you that I didn't do it!'

Jo glanced sideways as the door opened and Stuart entered. 'You shouldn't be in here,' he warned.

When he'd closed the door, she shrugged. 'So report me. It's all over the nick I suppose.'

'No. Mickey told me because I asked, that's all.' Coming to stand beside her, he said, 'I won't lecture you about getting involved.'

'Good. I'd appreciate it. Because you don't have much room to talk, Stuart.'

'Yeah, I know that, Jo. Do you really believe she's innocent?'

'Of course I do. And not just because I'm apparently sleeping with her!'

'Alright, alright,' he muttered. 'For what it's worth, I trust your gut instincts. They've served you well in the past.'

'I wish Mickey could see it like that.'

'Well, based on the evidence you have to admit, it doesn't look good.'

'Alex still claims he didn't see his attacker,' Jo said steadily. 'And there's other more promising leads to follow up.' When Sam abruptly halted the interview, she slid past Stuart to reach the door. 'Lorna hasn't done anything wrong, I hope you know that.'

Stepping out into the corridor she was ready when Sam opened the door and led Lorna out. When she saw her, Sam sighed and nudged Lorna down towards the custody desk. 'You'll be bailed pending further enquiries,' she said. 'I'm sure Jo'll see you out.'

Both Sam and Mickey left the custody area: Jo waited while Lorna signed her papers then led her out into the yard. The fresh air hit her like a bullet; she couldn't begin to imagine what it was doing to Lorna. They were silent until they were settled in the car then Jo said, 'I know it's a stupid question, but are you alright?'

Lorna half-snorted. 'No. Not really. I can't believe this is happening.'

'Don't worry, we'll find who really did it.'

'Jo, they won't look! As far as they're concerned, I'm guilty as sin.'

After a nanosecond of debate, she slid her hand over onto Lorna's leg. 'Well, it's just lucky you've got me on the case, isn't it? They might be willing to throw away the key but I'm not.'

Lorna eventually nodded. 'Was Sarah alright?'

'A bit confused but I think so. Come on,' Jo said, 'I'll give you a lift home.'

* * *

'You left the station.'

She rolled her eyes at the sound of Samantha Nixon's voice. 'I took Lorna home.'

'I thought I made it clear I wanted to speak to you.'

'I'm here now, aren't I?'

Since a few members of CID- Mickey and Terry primarily- were watching their exchange with interest, Sam muttered, 'My office. Now.'

She was definitely fired up for this one. As soon as the door was closed, she queried tightly, 'What gives you the right to treat Lorna like public enemy number one?'

Sam laughed and sat down. 'The evidence, Jo! You would do exactly the same in my position, if your judgement was anywhere near concrete at the moment.'

'There's nothing wrong with my judgement!' she argued. 'It's yours that's off.'

'Just remember who you're talking to here!'

'Oh, I know exactly who I'm talking to,' she retorted bitterly, crossing her arms.

Samantha frowned. 'I don't know why you're being like this, Jo, but I warn you that…'

'Are you still chasing up other suspects?' she interrupted icily. 'Or are you charging Lorna?'

'Mickey's going to the hospital,' Sam replied, though she evidently resented being questioned in such a manner. 'He's going to try and jog Alexander McMartin's memory.'

'Well, I hope he manages it.'

'Jo, sit down,' Sam instructed.

'I'm fine. Guv.'

The DI exhaled heavily. 'If you'd just take a step back from this, you'd understand. You know as well I do that there are procedures to follow.'

'Lorna's almost one of us!'

'You're much too close to this.'

'No, you're just blind! Or maybe another statistic is all that matters to you!'

'Watch what you're saying.'

'I know what I'm saying, thanks very much.'

The DI was quiet for a long time. Then she said, 'Don't make me suspend you.'

'I haven't done anything wrong.'

'You've slept with the chief suspect!'

'I didn't, as it happens. But you know what? I wish I had now.'

Leaving the office she heard Samantha shouting after her but she ignored it. At the moment she wanted to be as far away from Sun Hill as possible. As she trotted towards the stairs she ran literally into Mickey. He grasped at her wrist. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm not the one looking a prison stretch,' she replied, shaking him off.

* * *

When she reached Lorna's street Jo found her hands slipping off the steering wheel as she tried to park up. Her insides were knotted with fury and concern and she wasn't sure whether going into the house while she was so unsettled was such a good idea. She wanted to help Lorna, not add to her load.

In the event, when she glanced up to the house she found Lorna was watching her anyway. That left her with no choice but to go inside and she was secretly relieved that the decision had been taken out of her hands.

Letting her in, Lorna questioned, 'Has something else happened?'

'No. I just walked out, that's all,' Jo answered with a shrug. 'Had a little disagreement with the DI.'

'You shouldn't have done that,' Lorna said, leading her into the kitchen. 'I don't expect you to…'

'I'm not standing back and letting you take the fall for this!' Jo interjected, going over to the Scot and looking her in the eye. 'What would that make me, eh?'

'I don't know- smart?'

She shook her head. 'I need to know everything that happened that night. Right down to the smallest detail, okay?'

* * *

Leaving the house an hour later, Jo's immediate desire was to return to the B&B but she wasn't certain whether she'd find half of Sun Hill there or not. The last thing she needed was another lecture from Samantha Nixon. Instead, she parked down the street and pulled out her mobile phone.

When Diane Noble answered, she asked, 'Is it all round the station yet?'

'Jo, is that you?'

'Yeah.'

'Well,' Diane replied, 'I had heard something. But since it came out of Mickey Webb's mouth I didn't exactly believe it.'

'Any other time I'd say that was a wise decision.'

'So it's true then?'

'It is, yeah,' Jo said. 'I can't go into that now. I called to ask if you'd do me a favour.'

Diane's tone was apprehensive. 'What?'

'Did the CCTV trawl bring up anything on our Mr Anderson?'

'Nope. He seems to vanish before he reaches either of the cameras, which seems a bit odd because there's no major roads leading off beforehand.'

'Mmm, and you'd think if he didn't know the area that well he'd stick to the main streets. Have you had a look at the tapes from Purcell Street? That runs practically parallel.'

'There didn't seem much point since we had no proof he'd gone that way. But we've got the tapes, I could have a quick look for you.'

'Thanks. Any chance you could keep it between you and me?'

'Well, that was implied,' Diane answered. 'How's Lorna doing?'

'About as well as can be expected,' Jo replied. 'Di, are they still looking for other suspects, do you know?'

'Oh, come on, why would they tell me anything? You know CID.'

She smiled slightly. 'Mmm, true. What about the CCTV from where the weapon was dumped: is there any?'

'From what I know, it doesn't cover the exact area where it was dumped but it's a dead end and there're cameras around. But Mickey and DS Carter are dealing with that.'

'Great. Let's hope they actually look at it. Listen, could you keep me up to date? I know I shouldn't be asking…'

'Sure,' Diane answered. 'I'll give you a call if I hear anything else.'

* * *

It was frustrating, not being able to get near the investigation. Forensics were still combing the B&B so she had to hang back until they left and then Sally Armstrong and Roger Valentine turned up apparently to collect more witness statements from the guests. When they finally left, Jo went inside and dinged the bell on the reception desk.

When Mrs Phillips appeared she looked less than happy. 'I've had about enough of you lot poking around.'

Trying to smile, Jo said, 'Believe me, I'd prefer if I didn't have to do it. I just need one last look at the room; is that alright?'

'Suppose it'll have to be, won't it?' the older lady grumbled, passing her a key from the hook. 'When you getting his stuff out of there? Better be by the end of the week, I've got that room let.'

'Well, I'll see what I can do,' Jo promised, retreating down the hall to the room.

There were a few notable absences. Obviously Mickey and Samantha had taken away everything of use but that wasn't what she was looking for- she knew what kind of thing they were looking for and that wasn't her goal. Lorna had mentioned that just before she'd (justifiably) chucked the candlestick at him he'd threatened to go to court to get custody of his daughter. Now, with his conviction he knew he had as much chance of achieving that as Grace had of becoming a strip-a-gram so he had a secret weapon. Maybe it was something on Lorna (Jo obviously hadn't broached that possibility- she didn't want her friend to think she was accusing her of anything), or perhaps it was just a secret he held as something that could profit him in a custody battle.

Her search was largely unsuccessful. The only thing she considered of use was a letter she'd discovered stuffed at the bottom of his travel bag. It was from his mum apparently, wishing him luck and saying she hoped to see them 'both soon'. That, at least, suggested she expected to see her granddaughter soon. Maybe, what with all the pictures on his hard drive, Alex had been planning some sort of snatch. Perhaps it was best he'd been clubbed over the head if that had been his ultimate goal. Yes, she told herself, but it'd be a lot better if Lorna wasn't implicated in the crime.

She returned to Lorna's house, though before she left the car she got a phone call from Diane that made her feel a little more positive. Apparently, they'd caught Anderson's car on Purcell Street; though it wasn't clear which route he'd used to get there. Either way, they were now trying to locate where he'd gone and if his route took him anywhere near the waste ground on Bagshot Hill then they were in luck. After thanking Di for keeping her in the loop, she slipped her phone back into her pocket and went and knocked on Lorna's front door for the second time that afternoon.

They settled in the kitchen with mugs of coffee. Jo couldn't blame Lorna for not really wanting to talk: it had been a hell of a couple of days and she wasn't sure how the CSE was taking it all. She didn't know her well enough to comment. Before all this had kicked off one of her main goals had been to find out more, get to know Lorna as best she could. She didn't usually get bowled over by women, it wasn't her style. But Lorna had intrigued her and she'd wanted… more. Not that it mattered now, not while her friend was looking at a stretch for GBH with intent. That was obviously the priority.

Finally, after quite a while, Lorna muttered, 'It's bad, isn't it?'

'It's not great,' she admitted. 'But there're more leads now, you're not the only suspect.'

'In the eyes of Samantha Nixon, Jo, I am.'

'Yeah, well, she needs a boyfriend,' she answered, raising a brief smile on Lorna's face. 'Seriously, I'm not giving up.'

'Oh, I'm not either,' Lorna assured her.

'I'm glad to hear it. Now, can I ask you a question?'

The Scot nodded. 'Of course.'

'How well did you get on with Alex's mum?'

'What, Pat?' Lorna shrugged. 'Well, I don't get the feeling she ever thought I was really good enough for her precious son but we never had any major problems.'

'So she's close to him, is she?' Jo probed.

'They were close, yes. Why?'

'What was her relationship with Sarah like?'

'She adored her. But I couldn't keep up the contact living down here. Jo, why are you asking about this?'

Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out the crumpled letter she'd taken from the B&B and handed it over. Lorna read it then placed it down carefully in the centre of the table and stood, going over to the sink to rinse her mug out. With their eyes away from each other, Jo felt more confident in asking, 'Are you alright?'

Lorna sighed and shook her head. 'No, not especially.'

'Look, he hasn't got a hope of even getting visiting rights, not with his record.'

'Unless I'm in prison,' Lorna answered. 'Then his mum is the only legitimate family member to apply for custody. This is a nightmare. Sarah barely knows him, she certainly doesn't think of him as a father. She doesn't need a father!'

Wincing at the half-desperate tone, Jo scraped back her chair and approached her friend, touching her arm lightly. 'She's got you and that's more than enough. I know it's easier said than done right now but you have to stay positive. You haven't committed the crime, and I'll pull out all the stops to prove that.'

Eventually, Lorna turned back to her and nodded. 'Thank you.'

Shaking her head, Jo allowed herself to hug the CSE, though she had no intention of making a bad situation any worse at the moment. Luckily, she didn't have that opportunity as her mobile rang in her pocket. Drawing back, she apologised then answered it, 'Hello?'

'Jo?' It was Diane, sounding a little on edge.

'Di, what is it?'

'This didn't come from me, alright?'

'Yeah, course,' she said, shooting a worried glance towards Lorna. 'What's wrong?'

'The DI's on her way to re-arrest and charge Lorna.'

'On what grounds?' she queried incredulously.

'Apparently, Alex has changed his story. He's pointed the finger at Lorna. Look, Jo, I've gotta go.'

'Sure. Thanks, Di, I appreciate the heads-up.' Ending the call, she kept the phone in her hand and kept her eyes fixed on it. She couldn't look at Lorna immediately- she didn't know what to say. Finally realising this was harder on Lorna than it was her, she cleared her throat. 'Sam's on her way to arrest and charge you for the assault. Alex has changed his statement to implicate you.'

Lorna looked like she'd been slapped. 'What? Why?'

'Look, I'll sort it out. I promise. Now,' she said, thinking fast, 'they'll probably keep you for the maximum time before charging you, to give you time to crack and confess. Even though they've got the evidence, Alex is an unreliable witness considering he's already lied to us once, not to mention his conviction- that'll hardly go in his favour. If I can just prove that Gregory Anderson dumped that weapon it'll put a whole new slant on things.

Moving past her, Lorna murmured, 'I don't believe this is happening.'

'I need you to focus for a minute,' Jo said, turning around. 'Please.'

With evident difficulty, Lorna nodded. 'What?'

'Do you trust me?' she questioned.

'Of course I do.'

'Do you trust me with your daughter?'

'Yes. Completely.'

'Good. Okay,' Jo continued quickly, 'when you make your phone call I want you to ring the school and tell them that I'll be picking her up today, alright? And I'll bring her back here and I'll make sure she's fine. Is that okay with you?'

'Yes,' Lorna answered then closed her eyes and shook her head. 'You don't have to do this.'

'I do,' she objected. When Lorna moved into her arms, Jo gratefully held her. 'Listen, I know you're innocent and I know Alex is lying and I know that Sam Nixon wants to wrap this case up easily, but I won't let it happen.'

Pulling back, Lorna suddenly kissed her. 'I don't want this to be the last time I do that.'

'Me neither,' she affirmed. 'Look, I have to go. It's better if I'm not seen here again. Will you be alright?'

'Don't worry, I won't do a runner,' the Scot quipped.

Silently, Jo queried whether that might be the best option but she shut herself up: she had to believe in the system, otherwise everything she stood for meant nothing. Lorna would be proved innocent; she'd see to it.

* * *

Having rejected about eight calls from Mickey during the course of the day, she wasn't going to start answering them now. If it was about the case, or about Lorna in any proper capacity, it'd be Sam calling her; not Mickey. His calling suggested guilt to her, and she had no time for that. She was drastically losing her respect for Mickey Webb. Besides, at the moment she had more pressing concerns to deal with- she was trying to keep Sarah's mind occupied.

They'd had a pizza, watched a film and now the girl was tapping away on her computer in the living room, though Jo noticed that a few times her fingers halted and she stared into space for a few seconds. She was fortunate, she supposed, that Sarah seemed to be able to cope with what was going on. She wasn't certain how many kids her age could. When questioned about Lorna's whereabouts Jo hadn't strictly told her the truth; she'd just said it was something to do with work, which wasn't altogether untrue. She got the feeling that Sarah knew she wasn't being told everything but maybe that was alright with her. Jo knew that she herself could do with hearing something she wanted to hear instead of the rubbish that had been spewing towards her all day.

This time Mickey had left a message. Going through to the kitchen under the pretext of rinsing her cup, she checked it: 'Hiya, Jo. I get why you're ignoring me but it's nothing personal, you know? You gotta look at the evidence and we've got a witness statement and prints. It's pretty conclusive, don't you think? I'm sorry if I was off this morning, I just don't appreciate being lied to, that's all.'

Biting her lip, she put the phone down on the kitchen counter. Mickey was right in a way- he was looking at the evidence and she wasn't. But she wasn't following just her heart, she was following her gut. And that was telling her that Lorna spending the night in a Sun Hill cell wasn't justified and that nothing in the world could make her believe otherwise.

* * *

Having seen Sarah safely to school, Jo went and parked up down the road from the station. When Lorna finally did emerge about ten o'clock, looking dishevelled and a little battered, Jo called her over. As soon as she closed the door Lorna hugged her. 'Thank you for being here.'

Jo frowned at the pained expression on her friend's face. 'You alright?'

'Never mind me; is Sarah okay?'

'Oh, she's fine. I don't think she clocked anything was up,' she lied. 'But she'll be pleased to see you when she gets home from school.'

'Well, I don't know how long I'll be there.'

'How bad was it?' Jo queried quietly.

Lorna sighed in frustration. 'I almost began to believe I'd done it!'

Feeling helpless, Jo started the engine. 'Come on, let's get you home, eh?'

* * *

Passing Lorna the cup of tea, Jo sat down next to her on the sofa. 'I'm sorry.'

Lorna shook her head. 'It's not your fault.' After a moment, she exhaled. 'I'm in court tomorrow morning! Social Services are being informed in due course…'

'Hey, hey, come on,' Jo interrupted. 'I need you to keep calm. I know it's not easy…'

'You can say that again! Jo, I'm going to lose my daughter, you can't understand how that feels!'

'No,' she conceded. 'No, I can't. And I want to help you but I don't know how.'

Lorna looked at her, a mixture of fear and pain evident on her face. 'Could you just… hold me?'

Letting out a small laugh, Jo nodded and allowed Lorna to slip into her arms. Settling back to make herself comfortable she found herself kissing the top of the Scot's head then she berated herself. This wasn't exactly the time to make Lorna feel anything less than secure.

To her surprise, Lorna suddenly turned her face upwards and kissed her passionately. Jo responded- of course she did- but… 'This isn't the right ti…'

Lorna kissed her again. 'I know that but… Please?'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Part four! The final part will be up the middle of next week (going away so I can't get it done sooner, sorry) and the companion will follow shortly after!

* * *

Smiling, Jo wrapped her arm around Lorna's waist and looked her into her eyes. 'Are you okay?'

Her lover nodded, closing the small gap between them to kiss her gently. 'Are you?'

'Oh, I've definitely been worse,' Jo answered. She was, despite her best efforts, beginning to think about everything outside of their little cocoon, and she thought from the look on Lorna's face that she was doing the same. It was a pity the exclusion of everything couldn't last just a little bit longer but apparently that was too much to ask. Besides, they had to come to decisions, really think about what was going to happen next. After squeezing Lorna's hand, Jo shuffled upright. 'Is it okay if I have a quick shower? Didn't get a chance this morning.'

'Course, go ahead. We've got a little time before I have to pick Sarah up.'

They almost sounded like an old married couple, Jo thought with an inward smile. That idea didn't scare her as much as she'd thought it might, especially considering that she and Lorna hadn't actually had what could be constituted as an official date yet. Slipping out of the bed, she said, 'I don't want to ruin the moment but… Well, we need to work out what we're gonna do.'

Her face fading a little, Lorna inclined her head. 'I know. You go shower, I'll put the kettle on and I'll see you in the kitchen.'

Feeling a pang of guilt for forcing Lorna to confront the whole mess again, Jo proceeded to shower, enjoying the warmth of the water against her skin. It was a poor substitute for the warmth of Lorna's body against her own, but it was some consolation at least.

After dressing, she was towelling her hair dry when she heard the doorbell below. Quickly leaving the towel, she moved out onto the landing and heard Lorna conversing with another voice, one she distinctly recognised.

Hurrying down the stairs, she satisfied her curiosity as to who was at the door when she saw precisely who Lorna was showing into the kitchen. Frowning, Jo went in there herself. 'Ramani?' she questioned.

Her old colleague turned, evidently surprised. 'Jo? What are…' Trailing off, she glanced over to Lorna. 'Are you two together?'

'No,' Lorna muttered at the same time as Jo said, 'Yes.' Slightly embarrassed, she added, 'Well, let's say we're still working on that. I suppose you're here in a professional capacity?'

'Yeah, I'm afraid so.'

Looking to Lorna, Jo found (to her dismay) more than a degree of resignation resting on her face. The one thing she couldn't do was give up. Jo couldn't let that happen. 'Alright, let's just sit down then, okay? I'll make a cuppa.'

When the other two settled at the table, she busied herself with the kettle, still listening intently as Ramani began, 'the complainant alleges that Sarah isn't safe with you at the moment. Even in the interim while…'

'While they decide whether I'm guilty of bashing my ex-husband around the head,' Lorna interjected and Jo winced at her harsh tone.

Ramani sighed. 'I realise this is difficult for you.'

'No, I'm not sure you do. My daughter isn't in any danger, DS de Costa, and I resent the implication that she is.'

'I understand that…'

'You don't,' Lorna interrupted. 'I've worked very hard to make sure that what I've done in my life hasn't harmed my daughter. That's the main reason I left her father in the first place. And the very idea that I would jeopardise her welfare by attacking him is ridiculous! Let alone the idea that I would actually hurt her!'

Forgetting the tea, Jo moved over and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. 'It's okay.'

Nodding, Lorna took a few moments to control the level of her breathing. 'You're welcome to come back when Sarah's home and discuss this with her. I've got nothing to hide and I wish everyone would stop assuming that I had.'

Obviously- and rightly- uncomfortable, Ramani asked, 'What time will Sarah be home from school?'

'In about an hour,' Lorna replied.

'Well, I'll see you then. It doesn't matter about the tea, Jo. I can see myself out.'

Squeezing Lorna's shoulder, Jo followed her old friend out into the hallway. 'Ramani?'

She turned. 'What?'

'Who was the complainant?'

Ramani exhaled. 'You know I can't tell you that. It's more than my job's worth.'

'Alright, fair enough,' she conceded. 'But if I was to tell you who it was… You could just not correct me.' When Ramani merely shrugged, she continued, 'Pat McMartin?'

Going to the door, Ramani glanced back over her shoulder. 'I'm not saying no.'

After closing the door, Jo went back into the kitchen. 'Mother and son are obviously in it together.'

Lorna was watching her clasped hands. 'I can't sit here doing nothing. But there isn't anything I can do, is there?'

Unable to respond to that, Jo simply sat down opposite her. 'Look, I doubt that getting assaulted was part of Alex's master plan, not the state he's in now because of it. So we have to assume that he's just using it to his advantage. Which mean working out what his original plan was. What was he getting out of all the photos etc?'

Slowly, Lorna raised her eyes. 'What photos?'

Suddenly, Jo recognised she hadn't mentioned Alex's hoard of photos of his daughter before this. Pushing back her chair, she turned away, not overly eager to look at Lorna while she was explaining this. 'When we examined his laptop we found two hundred or so pictures of Sarah, dating back a few months. There's nothing indecent,' she added quickly. 'It just looks as though he's been…'

When she faltered, Lorna concluded, in a strange voice, 'Following her.'

'There's no evidence that he's gone anywhere near her,' Jo said, involuntarily turning around. The look of detached anger on Lorna's face made her cringe. 'I didn't want to worry you, that's why I didn't tell you.'

Standing suddenly, the Scot shook her head. 'You had no right to make that decision.'

'Yeah, I know that but…'

'I'd like you to leave.'

'Oh, Lorna!'

'Jo… Go.'

Sighing, she stopped long enough to collect her bag from the living room before going to her car parked on the street. Dropping into the seat, she slammed the door in frustration.

Samantha Nixon had been right on one count she supposed- she was too close to this. Otherwise she never would've lost herself and mentioned Alex's photograph collection, a fact she'd promised herself that Lorna didn't need to be aware of. It was too… Well, what was it? Was it for Lorna's benefit or her own that she hadn't wanted to bring it up? Maybe it was half because she hadn't wanted to see Lorna's fear. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was just a coward.

Drawing in a deep breath she recognised this was doing no one any good. Starting the engine, she drove to a quiet spot a few streets away and parked up again. Pulling out her phone, she hesitated and then dialled.

Mickey answered on the fourth ring. 'Jo?'

'Hiya,' she replied, biting down on her lip. 'How're things?'

'How's Lorna?' he retorted.

'I'm not with her at the moment, Mickey, okay? I'm asking as a copper.'

He audibly sighed. 'You're off the case.'

'Alright, so just let me bandy a few ideas about. You can't object to that.'

'Go on,' he said finally.

'Lorna mentioned that Alex used to work with a Greg. Could be Anderson and they could still be friends. You need to look into that. Then there's the location of the weapon. It's a secluded area which suggests that the attacker knows the area. Now, you'll say that Lorna knows the area, and you're right, but it could also mean that he had to do a dry run, a bit of research if he didn't know the area. So check the cameras for the surrounding area for earlier than evening. And Alex is lying in his statement. The reason he's now pointing the finger at Lorna is because he's somehow clocked she was the one under suspicion. He's been onto his mum who's been onto the Child Protection Team; he's trying to get custody, that's all.'

When she finished, Mickey let out his breath. 'He might've got the idea that Lorna was a suspect from when I spoke to him at the hospital. It wasn't deliberate but…'

'Have you mentioned that to the DI?'

'No, of course I haven't!'

'Mickey! This isn't your job on the line- it's Lorna's life!'

'You do know there's every chance she's lying, don't you?'

'I understand why you think that,' Jo answered carefully. 'But you have to admit, the fact that he changed his story's a bit dodgy.'

'Yeah, fair enough,' he conceded. 'Listen, I'll look into it, okay? But I'm not promising anything. The DI reckons we've got our woman.'

'Did you find any CCTV where the weapon was dumped?'

'We'll probably never find the vehicle that dumped it.'

'Right… But you combed the site where it was found?'

'Jo, we're not amateurs, you know.'

'I know that but… Well, you must've missed something, that's all.'

'I've said I'll do what I can,' Mickey replied. 'Best leave me to it, eh?'

'Yeah… Mickey?'

'Mmm?'

'I didn't lie to you. What happened with me and Lorna started during the investigation, not before. And maybe you were right; maybe I should've stepped back. But I didn't and now I can't. I won't just leave her with this.'

'You're that sure she's innocent?'

'I am, yeah.'

* * *

Unsure what she was looking for, Jo aimlessly circled the waste area a few times before going back and examining the ground around the skip where she assumed the candlestick had been dumped; it was the only one in the vicinity anyway. While she was on her knees, looking at what could've been a drop of blood but which turned out to be ketchup from a kebab, she heard a throat clearing behind her.

Immediately alert, she turned then exhaled in relief. 'You scared me half to death. What are you doing here?'

'Received a call about someone acting suspiciously,' Diane answered, crossing her arms. 'You?'

She shrugged. 'Just doing my bit. You on your own?'

'Tony's driving around the block. What are you doing, Jo?'

'Trying to clear Lorna's name. And I'm not getting very far. There's gotta be something I'm missing here.'

Di held out a hand to help her up. 'Maybe there's nothing to find. I'm not saying she's guilty but…'

'There's something to find,' she interrupted. 'I'm sure of it.'

Sighing, her friend nodded. 'Okay,' she said, indicating the skip, 'that's where the weapon was found. The only way a car could get in here is via the entrance we came in and we've examined the area around for footprints but there wasn't anything noticeable.'

Frowning, Jo glanced around the large waste ground. It was hemmed in on all sides by old battered railings which were overgrown with brambles. 'Have you thoroughly checked the whole area?'

'Well, we had a quick look but…'

'That's a no then.' Going over to the perimeter, Jo began following the railings around. 'There's a chance he could've got in around here somewhere. On foot rather than by car. It's a lot less noticeable. And you didn't find any tyre tracks, did you?'

'No,' Diane admitted. When Jo's mobile started ringing, she said, 'You get that. I'll start at the other side.'

Smiling gratefully, she answered her phone. 'Hello?'

'Hi, Jo. It's Ramani. I just wondered if you knew where Lorna was. She's not at home and I thought she would be by now.'

Checking her watch, Jo replied, 'Yeah, I'd have thought she would be as well. Maybe there's been some traffic.'

'I'll wait a little while,' Ramani said. 'But I do need to speak to Sarah as soon as possible.'

'Yeah, of course. I'll get back to you if I hear anything,' Jo said, pocketing her phone again.

Continuing to follow the railings round she was having no luck until Diane called her over with, 'I think I've found something!'

Running over, she smiled triumphantly at the sight of a gap in the metal bars. 'Brilliant. This leads onto Garden Road, doesn't it?'

Diane nodded. 'It's covered in CCTV, we should get a positive ID for Anderson's car if it was him. And there's something else,' she added, pointing carefully to a bit of a blue fabric tinged with red attached to some brambles. 'If that's from our suspect…'

'Excellent, Di. This could be a real breakthrough. I'll talk to Mickey.'

The constable stepped away a few inches, obviously not eager to be caught on the same brambles as Alexander McMartin's assailant. 'Is everything alright? You know, the phone call…'

After a brief inner-debate, Jo shook her head. 'I think Lorna might've done a runner.'

Diane raised an eyebrow. 'What? How do you know?'

'Call it a hunch. She's desperate, she'd do anything for her daughter.'

Her friend sighed. 'And you'd do anything for her by the look of it.'

'Oh, come on, I know you'd do exactly the same in my position.'

Diane conceded that with a shrug. 'Be careful, Jo.'

'I can't afford to fail her,' she answered quietly. 'I'd never forgive myself.'

'Then don't,' Di said plainly. 'Get onto Mickey, get the ball rolling. I'd better get back to Tony before he gets the cavalry in. I'll see you later.'

'Cheers, Di,' Jo muttered with an attempt at a smile. Then she reached for her mobile.

* * *

'Alright, maybe you're onto something.'

Contented, Jo stepped away from the brambles and allowed forensics to do their work. She followed Mickey back to his car. 'I know you don't believe me but…'

'Yeah, yeah, alright. Look, I've gotta clear this with the Guv, or my life won't be worth living.'

'We've got Anderson's DNA on file,' she reminded him. 'Quick result on this one.'

'Just act like you're suspended and let me do my job, will ya?'

'I will if you do it right,' she retorted then she frowned. 'Actually, I should get going. I'll be on my mobile if you need me.'

* * *

Lorna was definitely not at home. The place didn't look shut-up as such but it certainly seemed as though the Scot had left in a hurry. The living room, Jo discovered as she peered through the window, had clothes strewn haphazardly over it. She didn't need anymore indication- Lorna wasn't planning on returning any time soon.

With a groan she went back to her car. She didn't know what to do. Lorna had a court hearing in the morning and if she wasn't there for that… Well, it didn't look good. Not to mention the implications of taking Sarah away from the CPT team. The trouble was, Jo could fully understand why she'd fled. Imagine spending eight years alone, building a life for you and your daughter, only to have it threatened in the blink of an eye. And to discover that your daughter was possibly in danger from a paedophile as well: that was bound to be horrific. Jo had wanted to help by keeping it from her, but she had to confess she'd only made things worse. She needed Lorna to trust her and that was the wrong way of going about it.

On that note, she tried calling Lorna's mobile. It went, predictably, straight to voicemail and she sighed, debating whether to leave a message or not. When the beep came, she muttered, 'Hi, it's me. I know you don't wanna hear from me, but, Lorna, you need to rethink what you're doing. No one else knows, you can still come back and we can sort this out. There's new evidence, possibly linking Anderson to the scene. Please call me,' she finished, ending the call and dropping the phone onto the passenger seat.

Rubbing her temples with her fingers, she let out her breath heavily. The last few days seemed like a dream. She couldn't work out whether it was a dream though or some kind of nightmare. On the one hand, she'd found herself experiencing emotions she hadn't explored- and hadn't wanted to- since Tess had left. And it was liberating, she had to admit. She hadn't wanted to be a celibate martyr but that had appeared to be the way it was heading until… Well, until she'd started looking at Lorna properly and recognising just how much she liked her. It wasn't often she looked at someone and thought, 'this could work', but with Lorna she'd done just that. Of course, the only reason she'd passed the threshold of Lorna's emotions had been because of the case. She wouldn't deny they were perhaps going in that direction anyway but Lorna's arrest and all the events surrounding it had been the catalyst for their relationship. And how could something started in those circumstances have a hope of lasting? She was past the time when she just wanted fun. She wanted someone to come home to at night again. She wanted… It was strange to say it…She wanted a family. Maybe she was just at that age.

Yeah, but was she ready for it? Sarah was practically an impressionable teenager: could she handle that? It wasn't just Lorna she'd be signing on for; it'd be the whole caboodle. She couldn't jump up and leave if the mood took her.

But it was all pie in the sky anyway. Why would Lorna want anything to do with her after she lied about Alex and the photos? Equally, why would Lorna see her as anything more than comfort during a difficult time? It was so easy to turn to someone when things were going wrong and want nothing to do with them afterwards. She knew; she'd done that a few times in her own life. She didn't want to be that for Lorna, though. She wanted… more.

When her mobile began ringing, she grabbed for it. 'Lorna?'

'No, it's me,' Mickey answered. 'You alright?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Mickey,' she lied. 'What's up?'

'Just thought you might wanna know,' he went on after a moment, 'that we've tracked Gregory Anderson down to a hotel on the High Street. Diane and Tony have gone to pick him up now.'

'That's great news. Thanks for letting me know.'

'It doesn't mean Lorna's off the hook yet though,' Mickey warned.

'Heap the pressure on. Or stick him in a room with the DI: that'll crack him.'

Her colleague snorted. 'Might just do that. You sure you're alright?'

'Mmm, I'm fine. Keep me informed, yeah?'

'Yeah, course. And Jo?'

'What?'

'I'm sorry I doubted you.'

Taking a moment, she eventually muttered, 'You might've had a point. I put my gut into the case, not my head.'

'Well, it worked, didn't it?' he reasoned. 'We wouldn't have looked beyond Lorna if you hadn't…'

'Stuck my nose in?'

'Exactly. Good on you for that.'

* * *

After settling on her sofa pensively with a bottle of cheap wine, Jo flicked through the channels on the television then abandoned that pursuit and sat for a while with some instrumental music playing in the background on the CD player.

When her phone rang and she saw the display read 'Mickey' again, she was tempted to ignore the call, but she knew that was stupid. He might, for once, have something important to tell her. 'Hello?'

'We've got a result,' Mickey said immediately. 'DNA match between the fabric you found at the waste ground and Gregory Anderson. We also found some black leather driving gloves in his possession that could account for the lack of fingerprints on the weapon and he was wearing them on the CCTV we've got of Garden Road. And, Jo, there was…'

'Was what?' she prompted as he halted, her stomach clenching at the potential conclusions to that sentence.

'He had images of children on his laptop, about a hundred of them were indecent. There was one- an innocent one- of Sarah, and it looks like it was sent to him by Alexander McMartin. They're both under investigation now.'

'Have you brought McMartin in?'

'No, he did a runner from the hospital this afternoon. We're trying to find local associates but…'

Jo let out her breath. 'Lorna's missing too. Her and Sarah. I thought she'd decided it was better to run, but what if she didn't do it voluntarily?'

'Come on, Jo,' Mickey said, 'there's no evidence of that.'

'There was no evidence of Gregory Anderson being involved in that crime, Mickey!' she retorted, feeling her temperature rise. 'What if he's…'

'Look,' he interrupted, 'there's nothing to suggest he's dangerous. As far as we know, he's just a manipulative liar.'

'Who's being investigated for possible paedophilia!'

'Jo, calm down.'

'Don't try and tell me what to do, Mickey,' she said warningly, finishing the call abruptly.

The phone stayed beside her for all of thirty seconds before she picked it up again and scrolled down to Lorna's entry in her phone book. When she called it went, as she'd anticipated, straight to voicemail. 'Lorna, I need you to call me. I need to know you're okay. Something's happened and… Please. I can't have anything happening to you. I… I'm falling in love with you.'

* * *

It was dark when the mobile started a cacophony on the bedside table but Jo was immediately alert. 'Lorna?'

There was a pause. 'You said something had happened.'

Reaching for the lamp, she questioned, 'Are you okay? Where are you?'

'In a hotel.'

'Are you and Sarah alone?'

'Of course we are. Why are you even asking that? Do you really think that I'd…'

'No, no,' she interjected, 'it's nothing like that.' After taking a long breath, she continued, 'Alex is wanted in connection with indecent images and he's gone off the radar. I thought…'

'We're fine,' Lorna interrupted. 'Sarah's asleep and I'm…'

'I'm sorry I lied to you,' Jo said quietly. 'It was me misguidedly trying to protect you. I'm sorry.'

'I understand why you did it, Jo, but… You have to understand that I can't be with people who pick and choose what they tell me. I had too much of that with Alex, more than I could stomach.'

'I didn't mean to do that. Until something came of it I wasn't sure if worrying you was the right thing to do.'

'But something has come of it?'

'You need to come home. You'll be in the clear before your court hearing, I'm sure of it.'

'Can you guarantee that for Sarah's sake?'

'There's new evidence linking Gregory Anderson to the crime. When they get him in interview he'll crack, I know it.'

'That's your gut feeling, is it?'

'Lorna,' Jo said with difficulty, 'this is what's best for you. Running makes you look guilty.'

There was a long silence, so lengthy that Jo wondered if she'd been cut off. Then Lorna muttered, 'I'm scared.'

'I know. But come back and we'll sort it. Please. Let me help.'

'I'll call you in the morning,' Lorna said suddenly before hanging up.

Unsure where that left her, Jo placed the phone carefully on the bedside table and flopped back down into bed. At least Lorna was alright, at least she had that knowledge to fall asleep with. And that was worth a lot.

* * *

Waking, she'd only just finished her first coffee of the morning when she received a text from Lorna asking her to accompany her to her court date. Of course, she replied in the affirmative without hesitation but then she called the station to see if there were any further developments.

'Well, we're still working on a confession,' Mickey admitted when he answered the phone.

'Are you dropping the charges against Lorna or not?'

'The DI's still…'

'Right,' Jo cut him off. 'I guess I'm coming into work then.'

* * *

Until she was shut inside Sam Nixon's office with the woman herself, Jo didn't know for certain what she was going to say. She'd rather been hoping the words would come to her on the way to the station but they hadn't and, as the door clicked shut, she felt her throat drying out. But this still had to be done.

Taking a seat when it was offered, she finally said, 'Firstly, I'd like to apologise for my recent behaviour. I was out of line, but I had good intentions.'

The DI nodded. 'I never doubted that, Jo. But you have to agree that your methods were a little unorthodox. And you were too close.'

'Yeah,' she admitted. 'Yeah, I was. But if my closeness to Lorna has meant that we haven't locked up an innocent woman then I don't think I should apologise. But,' she went on hastily, recognising she was straying from the point, 'I still went about it in the wrong way.'

'Your personal relations aren't my concern, Jo. How they affect your job is.'

'It won't happen again. I guarantee it.'

Samantha watched her then finally said, 'Fine. Then I accept your apology.'

'Thank you,' she answered courteously then ran her tongue over her dry lips. 'Now you know Lorna's innocent…'

'Oh, don't finish that sentence, Jo!'

'Come on, you're obviously dropping the charges!'

'On what grounds?' Sam queried. 'As far as the CPS is concerned we've got evidence that places her at the scene with the weapon. The only way she's off the hook is if we get something concrete from Mickey's interview Anderson. A signed confession might be nice.'

Jo sighed then nodded. 'She is innocent though, Guv.'

'I realise that. And I promise you that we'll crack Anderson, okay?'

Standing, Jo questioned, 'Is it alright if I drive Lorna to court?'

Before Sam could reply the door burst open and Mickey entered, a triumphant grin on his face. 'We've got him! He's confessed.'

Hardly daring to believe it, Jo asked, 'You what?'

'He knew we had too much on him,' Mickey replied with a shrug.

Glancing back to gauge the DI's reaction, she was unsurprised when her superior said, 'How could he possibly know that? We didn't know that.'

Mickey shifted on the spot. 'I might've implied there was more to our case than there actually was. But it doesn't matter. A confession means Lorna's off the hook and he's out of our hair.'

'You didn't lead him, did you?' Sam questioned.

'No! It's all above board, I promise.'

Finding a smile slipping onto her face, Jo moved towards the door. 'I'd better tell Lorna.' When something occurred to her, she looked back to Mickey. 'Did he say why he'd done it?'

Mickey's smile faded a little. 'Well, you know how we didn't like the direction this was taking? Turns out we had cause to be worried. Anderson got peeved when McMartin made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with him in a few months. Now, losing a member of his paedophile ring didn't sit well, not that he actually said that was the reason.'

'What was happening in a few months?' Sam asked from behind her desk.

It was Jo who answered. 'Alex was planning on having custody of his daughter by then. Obviously didn't want a bloke like Anderson hanging around her. The only worthwhile thing I can see in him.'

* * *

When she pulled up outside Lorna's house she was almost out of the car before she'd undone her seatbelt. Untangling her arm diligently, she then just about remembered to lock the door before she sped up the path.

Lorna, obviously having been waiting, opened the door as she approached it. 'Are you okay?'

'Come inside,' Jo instructed. When the door was closed, she smiled. 'You're in the clear. We got a confession from Anderson.'

Lorna's face flickered through several emotions in the space of a few seconds before she leaned back against the wall to steady herself. 'Seriously?'

'Yep. It's over.'

A smile slowly slid over Lorna's face and she grabbed Jo in a hug. 'Thank you. Thank you.'

'Well, it wasn't all me. Mickey got him to talk, Di…' She was cut off by Lorna pulling back and kissing her deeply. When they separated, she ammended, 'Come to think of it, it was mostly my doing.'

Laughing, Lorna kissed her again. 'I don't know what I would've done without you.'

'Maybe you could show me over dinner sometime,' Jo suggested.

Lorna cleared her throat and stepped back. 'I think I need to spend some time with Sarah for a while. You understand that?'

Though a little hurt, she nodded. 'Yeah, course. I mean, you know where I am when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere.'

'Now, don't make promises you can't keep,' the Scot answered, going through into the kitchen.

After a long moment, Jo followed her. 'I suppose you'll be heading straight back to work.'

Lorna had her back to her. 'Mmm, I was planning on it.'

Swallowing, and still trying to keep her voice cheerful, Jo said, 'Well, I'll leave you to it. But like I said, you know where I am. And I'm glad it's all sorted.'

'Bye, Jo,' Lorna said softly as she left.

Once out on the street she felt a bit cold. However, she didn't clamour to get into her car, she was rather enjoying the sensation of feeling the icy wind. The scene inside the house had felt bizarre, a little bit unreal, and she felt like she needed this reminder to express that, yes, she wasn't dreaming. Lorna had just practically kicked her out.

Opening the car, she fell into the driving seat with a lot less gusto than she'd had merely minutes earlier when she'd left it. She felt a bit numb, as though the last few minutes hadn't happened. Realising she was in front of the house and that she probably shouldn't be, she started the car but only drove around the corner before stopping again.

Hadn't she said it herself? Something started in those circumstances couldn't last. But it still stung nevertheless. She hadn't expected it to be over quite so soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The final chapter of this story! The short companion, entitled 'Gambling' and told from a different perspective, will be up over the weekend. Sorry this took longer than I promised, I kind of got stuck away from my valuable laptop!

* * *

'Thought you'd be going out celebrating with Lorna.'

Looking up at Mickey's comment, she finally realised that the office was empty aside from them and darkness had fully fallen outside. Dropping her pen onto the desk, she shrugged. 'Had to catch up on my paperwork.'

'Does that mean you're too busy for a drink then?'

She was about to decline when she noticed he was holding an envelope. 'Is that what I think it is?'

Glancing briefly to it, he nodded. 'Haven't opened 'em yet.'

'Could do with a bit of Dutch courage?'

'Mmm, something like that.'

'Well, I'll get my coat.'

When they were settled at the pub and the envelope was resting between them on the table like some sort of spectre, Mickey muttered, 'I don't know if I can do this.'

Jo sipped her drink. 'Look at it this way: you'll have to find the result out some time. Putting it off doesn't make it any less true, does it?'

'You training to be an agony aunt or something?'

She smiled sadly. 'No, couldn't do it.'

Mickey watched her for a few moments. 'What's going on, Jo? Why are you here with me and not with Lorna celebrating that she's officially a free woman?'

Pondering how to start, she eventually questioned, 'You want kids, Mickey? You want a family and to pass something on?'

'I think I do, yeah. Just never envisioned it being with a backstabbing two-timer,' he lamented with a small shrug.

'You sound like you already know what's in there,' Jo observed.

'Worse case scenario,' he replied.

'Would it be though?' she asked. 'I mean, you've got a chance to do something amazing and raise a kid… Oh, I don't know what I'm going on about.'

'What about you?' Mickey queried. 'Do you want a family?'

'Yeah, I… I thought I did. I was beginning to think I could handle it.'

'And, what, is that not what Lorna wants or something?'

She glanced up sharply. 'I don't… She's pushing me away and I don't know why. Well, actually, I think I do. She's got her girl to think of. Maybe me being around there'd be worse for everyone involved.'

'Nah, I don't believe that. You just need to give her time. She was nearly just locked up for attempted murder.'

Jo chuckled. 'Yeah, fair point.' Resting her fingers on the envelope, she said, 'You've gotta do this sometime.'

His features tightened. 'You do it.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'You sure?'

'I never will.'

Swallowing, she ripped at the brown envelope with her fingers. Pulling out the letter, she ran her eyes over it then placed it back on the table in front of Mickey. 'Congratulations. You've got a little boy.' When he just looked shell-shocked, she stood. 'I'll get you another drink.'

* * *

She and Mickey had stayed until the pub shut, both trying to blot out their own personal woes. They hadn't spoken much, which was fine by Jo. She didn't want to contemplate, she merely wanted to drink.

When she woke up the next morning she began regretting that philosophy. Her head was banging like she couldn't believe and, since the level of alcohol she'd consumed hadn't put her into as deep a sleep as it should've, she felt very delicate and irritable that particular morning.

At work she was aware she was she was close to snapping at everyone who made even a passing comment, but what at least consoled her was that she wasn't the only one doing it. Mickey appeared to be in a similar mood.

Diane, bringing her up a witness statement for a burglary early in the afternoon bluntly, and predictably, questioned, 'Are you alright? You look like hell.'

She threw her a glare but it softened into something akin to a desperate wince when she caught the look on the constable's face. She should've known that if she could decipher Diane then Diane could most probably decipher her. 'Not especially,' she admitted finally.

'You want a drink after work?'

'I'm sure you've got better things to do.'

'Nikki's at Rebecca's school play,' she answered. 'They're doing 'The Wizard of Oz'.'

Despite herself, Jo smiled. 'Rather her than me. Who's Rebecca playing?'

'She got miscast. As the Wicked Witch,' Diane added with a grin. 'Anyway, I'll meet you downstairs after the shift, okay?'

* * *

'So, what happened?' Diane asked frankly almost immediately after she'd placed the drinks on the table and taken a seat.

Shrugging, she took a sip of her drink to buy herself some time. 'What makes you think anything's happened?'

'Does that mean it's not true that you nearly battered Beth earlier?'

Jo winced. 'She was in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'You nearly made her cry, you know.'

'Oh, I didn't, did I?'

'Come on, tell me what's going on,' Diane answered. 'It's Lorna, isn't it?'

Eventually, she nodded. 'Yeah. Yeah, it is. I suppose you could say we've gone our separate ways.'

'How'd that happen? I thought you were set on it. You put your job on the line, and you wouldn't do that for just anyone. I know that.'

'Yeah, well, I…' She was finding this difficult to discuss, even with Diane who had- albeit reluctantly- shared quite a lot with her in the past. Changing tack, she questioned, 'How do you get on with Nikki's kids?'

Diane let out her breath and picked up her drink. 'They don't hate me. I mean, they don't know that I did actually break up their parents' marriage but they associate me turning up with when it happened. I don't have too much to do with them, to be honest. Doug wouldn't like it and, anyway, Nikki doesn't need the aggravation.'

Jo half-smiled. 'Spoken like someone in love.'

'Mmm. Well, don't spread it about, eh?' Diane replied good-naturedly. 'So, is this what the problem is- Lorna's kid?'

'I don't know,' she answered truthfully. 'I don't know who the problem's with! She just… She's pushing me away and I don't understand why. I thought it might be to do with Sarah and not wanting me to get too close, but it might be something else, something I did maybe.'

'Jo,' Di said slowly, placing her glass back down the table, 'you've really fallen for her, haven't you?'

She finally shrugged. 'Trust me, eh?'

'Oh, I dunno. At least she wasn't married at the time.'

Jo nodded. 'Mmm, there is that. But… I don't know. For me, it started before the case. For her it could've just… happened. Spur of the moment thing. Comfort when she needed it, that kind of thing.'

'Do you really think that?'

'Not a clue at the moment,' she replied with a small shake of her head.

'Word of advice: if you want it?'

'Got no better ideas. Go on.'

'Okay,' Diane continued. 'I made two mistakes with Nikki, I reckon. One was pushing her too hard and the other was not being open enough with her. Just talk to her, Jo. Find out exactly where you stand. I tried not to do that because I knew what I had to lose but if you feel like you've lost her anyway…'

* * *

Vaguely hearing a noise above her, she made a conscious decision to ignore it. When it came again louder- someone noisily clearing their throat- she exhaled and looked up reluctantly. DI Nixon was stood in front of her desk. 'Is there a problem?'

'No, no. I just wondered what the status was on the Dowell rape allegation.'

'The suspect's gone to ground,' Jo answered. 'Grace is talking to his associates, I'm going through his accounts, to see if there's anyone he regularly has dealings with, any haunts etc. I'll keep you informed,' she added with a weak attempt at a smile.

'Yeah, I'd appreciate it.' After a moment, Sam rested her hands flat on the desk. 'Are you aware that Alexander McMartin hasn't been tracked down yet?'

'Mmm-hmm,' she said, trying to keep her voice as uninterested as possible. 'But he'll turn up. He can't stay off the radar forever.'

'I'm sure of it,' Sam agreed. 'But you probably ought to know: Edinburgh CID had enough to break into McMartin's flat because of his association with Anderson. He's now wanted for possessing around a hundred indecent images of children. It also looks like he took some of them as well.'

Jo slowly raised her eyes to look at her superior properly for the first time. 'Someone needs to tell Lorna.'

'I thought you might want to do it.'

'I don't think I'm the right person for the job, Guv,' she replied, glancing back down to her desk.

The DI nodded. 'That as may be, I think it's a bit insensitive to have some faceless uniform breaking the news, don't you? Particularly when we were all set to lock her up a few days ago.'

Jo almost smiled. She'd known Sam Nixon possessed this rather caring side to her, but it had apparently vanished in the last few months, especially since she'd been promoted. 'But I can't do it,' she finally muttered. 'It's not right for me to go round there, not with news like this.'

Standing straighter, Sam asked, 'Well, any preferences on who should break it?'

Jo frowned thoughtfully at the delegation. 'What about Nikki Wright? She's better at this sort of this thing than I am.'

Sam disappeared to take care of that and Jo watched the phone in its cradle for a while. She still hadn't heeded Diane's advice and called Lorna. If she left it until after the potential threat of Alex had been revealed then she might construe any attempt to contact her as merely a professional inquiry. She didn't want that. She needed… Well, she didn't know what she needed really, or what she wanted.

Making a sudden decision, she picked up the phone and dialled Lorna's mobile. It rang twice then went straight to voicemail, the call obviously having been rejected. Sighing, Jo waited for the beep then said, 'Hi, it's only me. I know you said you wanted some time with Sarah and I respect that, I do. I just… I wanted you to know that I'm around if you need me. And,' she went on, lowering her voice, 'I hope you don't think that I regret what happened, because I don't. Anyway, I hope you're both alright.'

Was that good enough, she wondered as she hung up the phone? At least it was too late to change the fact that she'd made the call.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as she made her way out of the station to locate a friend of the Dowell rape suspect, Jo was surprised to bump into Mia Perry entering the front office, complete with pram. Skidding to a halt, Jo held out a hand to stop her before she approached the desk. 'What are you doing here?'

Evidently not impressed at her curt greeting, Mia shrugged. 'I'm here to see Mickey.'

'Yeah, I know why you're here,' Jo replied. 'But I think you need to give him some time, don't you?'

'Look, I don't know what he's told you, or why for that matter, but it's between me and Mickey, no one else.'

'What, like you sleeping with the Super was between you and the Super? Things affect other people, you know. And maybe, just maybe, Mickey needed someone to talk to when you dropped your little bombshell.'

Mia was quiet for a minute. 'He needs to take responsibility.'

'Yeah, and he will! But, for the love of God, give him some time! You can't just turn up with a pram after all that's happened and expect him to be head over heels. You can't…' Trailing off, she recognised the significance of her next words before she spoke them. 'You can't walk into someone's life and expect to understand what's going on with them.'

Finally, Mia nodded. 'Can you ask him to call me when he's ready?'

'Course I will, yeah. Hey,' Jo added, touching her arm, 'I suppose I should say congratulations on your baby.'

'He's got Mickey's eyes,' Mia retorted before she left.

* * *

A couple of days passed and, having heard nothing from Lorna, Jo was becoming slowly resigned to the fact that particular avenue had closed before it had really opened. It was an annoying concept to swallow, especially since she still couldn't get the redheaded Scot out of her head. She wouldn't call again though. It was too much like begging, and if Lorna was only bowing to pressure then it meant nothing. If she wanted anything, it was equality, and she couldn't get that by going in there all guns blazing.

Having spoken to Nikki the day before she was satisfied, anyway, that Lorna could cope on her own. The way she'd reacted to the details of her ex-husband's life had been very clinical according to Nikki, but the sergeant hadn't been fooled completely. Lorna was scared, she said, but she was also dealing with her fear well enough to make it a powerful weapon rather than something to be held against her in the future. That was reassuring and made Jo ache once more for what she was missing out on.

Nikki passed her at the coffee machine as she was lifting her plastic cup up and, having seen her, backed up a few steps. 'Jo, you got a minute?'

The tone of voice worried her. Nodding, she followed the blonde into the Sergeants office and closed the door. 'What's wrong?'

'Just thought you should know, Lorna's been the victim of some harassment. She had a brick through the window early this morning.'

'Was anyone hurt?' she questioned immediately.

'No, Lorna and her daughter are both fine. But, well, you know who the top suspect is.'

Jo sighed and pressed her thumb and forefinger against her forehead. 'She needs protection! He's a known sex offender and he's after her daughter!'

Nikki gazed at her sympathetically. 'I've got patrols regularly passing the house. He won't try anything.'

Sitting heavily in the closest chair, Jo shook her head. 'It's the night I'm worried about.'

'I don't suppose there's much chance of you…'

When she looked up sharply, Nikki trailed off. 'What's Diane been telling you?'

'She hasn't told me anything,' Nikki answered. 'I just assumed with you not wanting to visit Lorna's the other day…'

'I'm sorry,' Jo interjected. 'I didn't mean to bite your head off. Me and Lorna aren't really in a great place at the moment. It's all a bit up in the air. I wanna be there for her but… Well, I don't think she'd let me, to be honest.'

After a moment, the sergeant shrugged. 'You could try. Nothing to lose.'

Jo let out her breath. 'You and Diane are more alike than I thought.'

* * *

Drawing the car to a halt, she got out immediately; aware that if she thought about it, she'd just as easily turn around and go straight back home. It was just that Nikki's words had struck a bit of a chord with her, and she hadn't been able to concentrate for the remainder of the day. She'd finally decided that she did have a legitimate reason for visiting Lorna and, she'd discovered, she desperately wanted to. The thought of Alex wandering around the streets was enough to make her protective streak leap into being and she needed to see that both Lorna and Sarah were safe.

Knocking on the door, she waited until Lorna opened it on the chain. 'Hi,' she said tentatively. The fact that she could only see half an eye through the crack was a mixed blessing- on the one hand, she couldn't decipher anything so she didn't feel quite so apprehensive but, on the other, she had little idea what reaction her appearance was garnering. 'Can I come in?'

The door closed and then fully opened. Lorna stepped away to let her pass before chaining and locking the door again. Turning back, allowing Jo to see the rings under her eyes, she questioned, 'What are you doing here?'

'Call it police protection,' she answered with a shrug. 'Look, I just wanted to see how you were. I'm sorry if that was out of line but…'

Lorna cut her off with a long sigh. 'It's not out of line at all, Jo. It's actually very nice of you considering.'

'I've been worried,' she admitted with a mild shrug. 'How's Sarah? Have you told her what's going on?'

The Scot shook her head. 'No. I probably should've but… How do you tell a young girl that her father's a… I can't understand it, I don't see how she could.'

The look on Lorna's face made Jo move forward and reach for her hand. 'He won't get to her. We'll catch him.'

Lorna glanced down to their joined hands. 'I got your message. I'm sorry I didn't call you.'

'You've had other things on your mind,' Jo said dismissively.

After what seemed like a long inner struggle, Lorna murmured, 'Sarah's upstairs doing her homework. I've got a bottle of wine in the fridge if you want to join me in drowning my sorrows.'

'It'd be my pleasure.'

When they were seated on the sofa, Jo recalled Diane's words about having nothing to lose by pressing the issue. Apart from not wanting to alarm or irritate Lorna at this precise moment in time. Yet, perhaps that made it the right time after all. They were seated a few inches away from each other. Making a decision, Jo turned onto her side so her shoulder was resting against the sofa.

Lorna seemed to shift uncomfortably. 'Jo, I…'

'What happened?' she interrupted simply. 'I thought we were getting along really well.'

Her cheeks flushing, the CSE nodded. 'We were. I can't deny that but… I suppose you want honesty do you?'

'It's always my preference.'

Finally, Lorna continued, 'I never trusted Alex completely, not after I opened my eyes about what he was really like. But hearing… Hearing what I have about him recently makes my skin crawl. And the terrible thing is that, eventually, I might've let him back into Sarah's life. When I saw him at the B&B I was angry with him, but I thought my anger came from what he'd done to me. That would've faded in time, Jo, and I might've… Sarah might've been put in harm's way.'

'You can't blame yourself for something that never happened,' Jo said quietly. 'It doesn't work like that.'

'But that's not my point,' Lorna replied. 'It made me realise how careful I've got to be. Sarah's my life, Jo. You know, she's what I do everything for. She was the one decent thing that came out of my marriage and I'm thankful I met Alex because of that fact every single day. So if I love my daughter that much, how can I knowingly put her in danger?'

Absorbing the words slowly, Jo questioned, 'You think I'm a danger to her?'

Lorna sighed. 'Jo, I know the job. There's no guarantee that you'll be coming home at the end of the day. And, I admit, that didn't just worry me because of Sarah. I've lived with uncertainty. Half the time I couldn't be sure whether Alex'd be coming home or not because he was so unpredictable. And the worst part of it was that I didn't want him home, but I had to want that for Sarah's sake.'

'I'm not planning on getting killed,' Jo said softly, playing with the rim of her wine glass with her left hand.

'But if Sarah gets close to you and something does happen…'

'Why are you living on ifs? Anything can happen when you look at it like that!'

'And you haven't got kids, Jo! You can't look at something in that way when you might leave someone behind to deal with it!'

Suddenly dragging herself to her feet, Jo walked over to the window and twitched the curtain. 'Are you hiding behind Sarah? I mean, are you the one that's scared?'

Lorna didn't speak for a long time. Then she said, 'I wanted it, Jo. You and me. I actually allowed myself to think of it for a minute. I've liked you for a long time, practically since I met you. But I couldn't let myself overstep that mark. I've been alone for a long time. You can't go from that to leaping into a casual relationship at the drop of a hat!'

'And how did you know what I wanted? You didn't ask.'

'I didn't want to ask. I was terrified of what the answer might be.'

Letting out her breath, Jo let the curtain fall back into place and took a sip of her wine before she turned around. 'I haven't looked at anyone seriously since Tess left. Well, I suppose you could say I left Tess. But I did it because it was my job and…' Quickly taking another sip, she then added, 'I regret it now. It was the wrong thing to do. But it happened and I learned from it. And I wouldn't do it again. I wouldn't put my work ahead of my happiness or anyone else's ever again.'

Lorna's head lowered a little and she refused to meet her eye. 'I didn't realise you felt that way.'

'You didn't ask,' she repeated, moving back to sit down next to the Scot. 'Sorry, I shouldn't be pressing it. You've got enough on your plate.'

When Lorna spoke, her voice was unsteady. 'Would you stay in the spare room tonight? I don't much fancy being here alone with Sarah while he's out there.'

She smiled. 'Of course. That means I can stop going easy on the wine as well.'

* * *

Despite the amount of alcohol she'd eventually consumed Jo was finding it difficult to turn her mind to sleep. She was too awake and, she knew, much too aware of who was a few doors down the hall from her.

Having practically reconciled herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get any closer to Lorna, this was a bizarre situation for her to be in. She half wanted to go down the corridor and see how things would play out, but that was a ridiculously selfish idea and she couldn't do it. Alex was still out there somewhere and the last thing Lorna needed was… Well, it was a bad idea anyway. But now she'd considered moving she recognised she needed the loo.

Slipping out of the bed she made her way down to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, when she opened the door again, she found to her surprise, Lorna leaning against the doorframe of her own bedroom. Uncertain whether to speak, Jo found her mouth was too dry to even if she'd known what it was she wanted to say. Lorna looked absolutely gorgeous, bathed only in the light coming out of the bathroom. Jo felt her breathing quicken and she immediately tried to battle that back down, she was trying to keep herself distanced from this and…

Lorna suddenly stepped forward. Losing her notion of keeping her distance, Jo reached for her hand when it was close enough and pulled them closer together. When they kissed it was slow and exploratory and Jo felt her whole body giving in to the sensation.

* * *

'Jo?'

'Yeah, I heard it,' she muttered, already slipping out of the warm bed and grasping for the makeshift sleep attire she'd dropped onto Lorna's bedroom floor a few hours earlier. 'I'll check it out. You call 999 then go in and sit with Sarah, okay?'

Lorna nodded and reached for her hand. 'Please be careful.'

She smiled briefly. 'Always.'

Going down the stairs as quietly as she could, she made sure not to turn a light on. She knew the darkness was her friend on this one. She knew the layout of the house better than Alex did and he also wouldn't be expecting her. The element of surprise had a lot going for it. At the bottom of the staircase, aware she was only in shorts and a t-shirt, she took one of Lorna's coats off the hook. Then she went through into the kitchen.

The brick that had careered through the kitchen window and woken them up was resting on the floor by the table. There was no evidence the door had been tampered with at all. Swiftly, Jo went over to it and unlocked it, pulling it open a little way. The air that drifted in was cool, it would've woken her up had she needed any further stimulus. Stepping out into the night, she heard a movement to her left and felt herself grabbed tightly around the waist and dragged down the back step onto the lawn.

'Don't struggle, Lorna!'

'Not Lorna,' she growled, garnering enough room to elbow him in the stomach. For good measure, she used her heel to press back harshly into his shin. He yelped and fell away. Turning, she immediately went for him before he could get himself back together. Kicking him to the floor, she pinned his arms behind his back. 'Hello, Alex.'

'Who the hell are you?'

'Call me the guard dog. Lorna had some extra protection put in, on account of her ex-husband being a piece of paedophilic scum.'

He groaned as she twisted his arm further. 'Get off me! I haven't done anything!'

'That's where you're wrong, mate. See, we know all about your little collection of child pornography, Alex. You're going inside. For a long time if I've got anything to do with it. You'll never see your daughter again, and I reckon that's all the better for her.' With that, she twisted his arm just that little bit further and smiled in satisfaction at the noise he made.

* * *

Closing the door on the final uniformed officer, Jo turned back to Lorna who was leaning against the banister. 'Sarah asleep yet?'

Her lover nodded. 'I don't think she was ever fully awake, which is a blessing. I don't think I could've explained her father being bundled into a police car like that. Or the blood on his face,' she added.

Jo shrugged. 'My hand slipped.' Moving forward, she wrapped her arms around Lorna's waist. 'He's gone and I doubt you'll have any trouble from him again for a long time.'

Lorna kissed her briefly. 'Thank you.'

'All part of the service.'

'Oh, so this was all your job?' Lorna challenged, arching an eyebrow.

'Of course,' Jo replied, grinning as a hand made its way round to massage her lower back. 'So… now it's over, I should probably go.'

The Scot refused to release her. 'Well, I'd rather you didn't.'

Jo's smile slowly faded as she thought over something that had been niggling her since her confrontation with Alex. 'Lorna, you were right, you know? This job's dangerous. Things could've easily gone wrong out there. Maybe you're right to be protective.'

After a moment, Lorna smiled and ran a finger down her cheek. 'But you came back. I think… I don't know. If I push you away, if I say no, then I'm letting Alex win, aren't I? Because I want to be with you, Jo. I think that's pretty evident.'

She smiled slightly. 'Well, I might've had an idea. Can I just clarify something?'

'Feel free.'

'Are you kicking me out tonight or not?'

Lorna shook her head. 'Nope.'

Jo nodded. 'Thank God for that.'

* * *

When Diane stopped her in the corridor the next morning, Jo could tell that she knew most, if not all, of what had gone on. A little on the defensive, but only half-heartedly, she questioned, 'What?'

'Heard you made an arrest.'

'Yep.'

'At Lorna's.'

'Mmm-hmm.'

'In the middle of the night.'

Jo rolled her eyes. 'Do I stick my nose into your life?'

'Well, Jo, it has been known,' Di answered.

She conceded that with a shrug. 'Alright. Let's just say I talked to her, because I had nothing to lose, and we're okay.'

'What, only okay?' Diane queried, a wicked glint in her eye.

'Oh, shut up!' Jo muttered, laughing as she continued to walk towards CID. When she entered she saw Mickey with his head in his hands at his desk. Her jovial mood disappearing, she went over and pulled a chair up beside him. 'Penny for 'em.'

He looked up, allowing her to see the exhaustion on his face. 'I'd rather not if you don't.'

'Have you talked to Mia yet?' she asked carefully.

Shaking his head, he answered, 'I can't do it. I wanted to go round there last night. I got to the street and everything but…'

She sighed. 'If you want some company… I'm free tonight. We could go round together. Take the pressure off a bit.'

'Nah, you don't have to do that,' he said uncomfortably.

'I'd rather do that than sit here and look at your ugly mug for the next six months. Come on, Mickey. You've gotta get it over with.'

* * *

She was fairly surprised they'd made it to the front door given Mickey's demeanour for the entire journey. At one point she was sure he was going to make a jump for it at the traffic lights and she'd clicked the automatic locking… just in case. At least he'd got this far without bolting, so there was a minute chance he'd get through the door.

Mia answered after a few moments. She seemed surprised to find Mickey accompanied but nodded courteously anyway. 'Hi. Come in.'

Once inside, Mickey seemed to be fidgeting more but was evidently trying not to display his nerves to Mia. They went through to the living room where the little boy was grizzling in his cot. Mickey had his eyes focused on his son and stepped forward, only to step back again.

'You can hold him if you want, Mickey,' Mia said quietly.

After examining Mickey's face, Jo muttered, 'How about a cuppa? I could give you a hand.'

Mia finally nodded and Jo followed her into the kitchen. While she was filling the kettle, she asked, 'How is he?'

'Well, he's here. More than that, I couldn't tell you.'

'Thanks, Jo. For getting him here.'

'Don't thank me. I was just the taxi driver.'

A few minutes later, when they went back through, they found Mickey sat on the sofa cradling baby Michael. He glanced up as they came in. 'How is he? Is he healthy?'

Mia smiled and placed two mugs down on the coffee table. 'Mickey, he's fine. Healthy as anything.'

'Good.'

Jo took a proper look at the kid who was surprisingly content in a stranger's arms. 'He's gonna be a right charmer.'

'Like his dad,' Mickey said softly. 'Ain't that right, mate?'

* * *

Placing plates in front of Lorna and Sarah, Jo then went to get her own before she sat down. 'Don't expect miracles,' she warned. 'If it's edible I'll be impressed.'

'It doesn't look burnt,' Sarah said examining the meat.

'Ah, but does it look cooked?' Lorna queried innocently.

Jo threw her a look. 'Let the girl decide for herself!'

'I think it's only fair to be cautious. I'll have to deal with the food poisoning after all.'

'Don't listen to her, Jo,' Sarah said quickly. 'I think it looks great.'

When Jo looked up she met Lorna's eye and smiled. She did have a slight suspicion that the carrots were hard and the gravy was lumpy but she doubted it mattered all that much. She knew there was plenty of time to improve.


End file.
